Growing Up Might Bring Us Down
by pixiedust4994
Summary: Sequel to The Summer Scene
1. Girls

**A/N: Here it is, the long awaited for.**

* * *

**Next year-18**

Sitting at the window seat with Rach on my left, I was looking down at my interlocked hands lying in my lap, sweating profusely. Why was I so nervous? I was coming home. Coming back to where I belonged. Coming back to my loving friends; who I missed terribly. Coming back to my… boyfriend. _Oh God. _

Following Rach out of our terminal, I spotted Garrett waiting there for Rach and I, along with John, his back was facing towards me. At the sight of his lanky, yet sexy frame, all my nervousness was washed away. I quickly ran up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Boo!" I exclaimed removing my hands, there was no point is saying "Guess who" because he obviously knew that I was the only who would do that.

He turned around, "Hey." He smiled his lovely crooked smile once his eyes met me.

"Hi." I smiled back, dropping my carry-on down to the floor. I noticed Garrett and Rach had given us some privacy and gone to get our luggage which was placed a ways behind John's back.

"How was-"

I hugged him so tight, he had to stop talking.

"What was that for?" he chuckled, his arms still laid at his sides.

"I'm so happy to see you." I exclaimed very giddily.

He chuckled again, "Well, that's a first."

I loosened my grip on him, pulling away to look at him face-to-face. "No its not," I scolded him. "I'm always happy to see you." _How could he ever think that? _

"I mean that I got a greeting like that," He explained his previous statement. "You're being such a girl." He chuckled again, and I couldn't help but smile up at him. I was back home, I was happy, excited even, and I was back in John's arms. What more could I want? Of course I was acting like a silly little school girl.

I smirked and kept looking up at him, "Well, I'm a free bitch baby."

"And what does that mean?" he questioned my incredulous statement.

"That means shut up and make a move already." I told him seductively.

His response was, "Who are you and what have you done with the Natalie I knew a few years ago?"

I stepped back, removing myself completely from the touch of his body. "Well, if that's the way you're going to act, then I'm just going to go help Garrett with my luggage." I told him with one hand on my hip.

With no cocky answer coming from John's lips, I slung my carry-on over my shoulder and made my way over to the conveyor belts. I didn't get far though, due to the fact that John grabbed my arm that did not have my carry-on and pulled me close to him, crashing his lips to mine in the process. It was more than the perfect kiss to the perfect start of the perfect summer.

After retrieving our luggage, John and I said our goodbyes to Rach and Garrett before separating to our respectful rides back home.

"Where are we going?" I asked John once I realized that we weren't on any road that led to his house.

"My house." He said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, turning to look at him as he smirked at my reaction. "You didn't tell me you bought a house."

"Yeah, Halvo and I share it." He informed me, the smirk still present on him features.

"How is Halvo, I haven't seen him in awhile?" I asked, resting my head back on the headrest of the seat, closing my eyes, remembering all the havoc and great times we've had.

"He's Halvo," he stated. "Of course he's having fun." He chuckled. "They just finished a mini tour with Mayday." He added on a serious note.

"Ooo fun."

"Indeed."

We pulled up at an unfamiliar small tan house, which I assumed to be John's new living quarters.

"OMG this is it!" I exclaimed happily, shifting in my seat.

"Yeah, why are you so happy?" He asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"What?" I questioned as we started to get out of the car. "I can't be happy that my boyfriend finally moved out of his parent's house?"

"And what does that mean?" he raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled my suitcase out of the trunk of his old BMW.

"That means you're becoming a man." I replied with a smirk. "Grand tour?" I asked when we reached the front door.

He chuckled at my eagerness. "Let's put your bag away first."

"Fine."

Despite what he said, John pointed out all the rooms on the first floor before leading me upstairs. The staircase was placed a couple of feet behind the front door, with the kitchen to its left, the living room to the stairs right. Down a small hallway that was adjoined with the living room was Halvo's quarters along with his own bathroom.

At the top of the staircase, there were three doors, not including closets and the equipment room. John led us into the door on the far right, across from the bands equipment room.

"This doesn't look like your room." I said out loud as I took notice that the walls were a light shade of purple, with a matching bed set, desk, bookshelf, and wardrobe drawers.

"It's not." He said simply. "It's yours."

I was confused and yet flattered, "I have my own room?" I had to ask for the clarification.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice for you to have your own space." His hands were shoved in his pockets now that my luggage was placed in the room, and he was looking down at his feet. I could never get enough of the shy, nervous, awkward John.

"Thanks," I turned to him, sliding my arms between his and his body, pressing us close together, I looking up at his face. "But I want to be all up in yours." I leaned up and pecked his nose.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." He in turn leaned down and kissed me on my lips.

After that, John showed me the bathroom which was the door to the left of my room's, and then his room which was on the far left. His room was a bunch of beige's and browns; simple, yet sophisticated.

We sat on his bed, talking about the past few months, and what we've been up to. Talking didn't last that long before we attached ourselves together at the lips.

We kept at our antics until we heard a familiar voice start to speak. John was on his back with me straddling on top of him, our heads lying at the foot of his bed, fully clothed. "John, have you- oh." The intruder was none other than Eric Halvorsen himself, he was taken aback when he saw our positions, but put it aside as he greeted me, "Hi Natalie."

I looked up at him standing awkwardly in the doorway; I smiled, not moving off of John, "Hey, Halvo."

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, already knowing that he most certainly was.

"What do you want?" John groaned from under me. I chuckled; sexually frustrated John is cute.

Eric got to the reason for his intrusion, "Have you seen my bass?"

"No." John replied with that tone that said it's-your-shit-why-would-I-know-where-it-is.

"Shit."

"Did you leave it at Justin's house when you were unloading the van?" I asked, throwing in my own little input as to where it might have been hiding.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." Eric said. "Thanks, Natalie. It's gonna be nice having you around." He thanked me, walking out and back downstairs.

"I'm going to like being around." I said looking down at John and pecking his lips.

"You're not going to go visit Jess?" John asked randomly after our make out session.

"Nope, they're on tour with WTK." I told him matter-of-factly.

He changed the subject when there was nothing else to say, "So what do you want to do?"

I contemplated his question for a minute, wondering if we could get away with being cooped up in his room for the rest of the day. My conclusion, being that it was my first day back and everyone knew about it, came out negative; even if we didn't go out, they all sure as hell would come here. I chose an alternative that I was in fact in dire need of, "Get a tan."

He got up from his seated spot next to me on his bed. "To Tim's house we go!" he exclaimed, pointing an index finger in the air as an "onward" motion. I chuckled at his childness, as I too rose from my spot and followed behind him and out to the car.

* * *

"Hey, Timmy, Ashley." I greeted the long term couple as John and I entered their backyard, where the rest of the guys were of course also hanging out.

"Natalie! You're finally here." Tim greeted me with a hug, as did Ashley.

I replied to his realization once we broke from our embrace, "Yessir."

"Nattie!" I heard that familiar high pitched scream call behind me, but his body crashed against my back in a huge embrace before I could turn around and greet one of my best friends first.

"Oh my god!" I said in shock. "Hi to you too, Patty." I greeted him back, moving my hand up over past my head to pat his own head.

He squeezed me tighter, "I missed you, kiddie."

"I missed you too, shortie." I replied.

"Hey what about us?" I heard Kennedy call from inside the pool along with Jared, Vito, Eric, Gabi, Garrett, and Rach.

"I'm getting there." I huffed at their impatience, as I made my way over to the side of the pool to greet the remainder of my best friends.

After saying hello to each one of them and swimming a bit, we all unanimously decided that it was time to eat some of the sandwiches that Ashley made us. We were all crowed around the patio furniture on their back deck, for lack of chairs, girlfriends ended up sitting on their man's lap.

"I missed all of you, okay." I concluded after Pat and Jared decided that they wanted to fight over who they think I missed more, ruling out John and the girls for obvious reasons; him being my boyfriend, and the girls being my only girl friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The two said simultaneously.

"It's been too long." I sighed leaning back into John.

Pat wagged his finger at me, "You're not allowed to leave anymore now that you're back."

I semi-groaned, "I have school."

"Don't go. None of us did." Garrett pointed out to help Pat out, according to them, there was still a chance that I wouldn't be sucked into the whole college thing and leave them with only their music and each other for nine months of the year.

"And that's why I am going." I responded. "You guys are musicians, I have no talent what's so ever." I confessed.

"Be our merch girl." Jared added in.

"That puts Vito out of a job, and I'm not that kind of person." I tried to let them down easily, playing the Vito card.

"Sometimes I do need help." Vito confessed. _Of course he'd say that. They're all against me here. _

"Yes, you need lots of help." I told him, getting off of John's lap and over to him in his chair on the opposite side of the table. "It's 11 AM and you've already tapped into the Jack." I took his cup away from him, sipping it myself, just because I could.

The gang all laughed at Vito's shocked face as I ripped away his alcohol, and then drank the rest myself. That face was priceless.

"Mooch off of John. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Tim brought the conversation back into play once I was seated back on my boyfriends lap.

John wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me close to him. "As long as it keeps her around, it'll be fine with me." he pecked my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." I reassured him. I saw the hopeful looks of the men around me, thinking that they finally won this argument. "Except school in September." I watched as almost all the boy's faces fell. "But I will be back whenever I can. I don't have any obligation to go back to my mother's anymore. I'm a free bitch baby." I reassured them again.

"No you're not." John pulled me in again at the latter of my last statement. "You're taken." He pecked me again.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Oh do I?" he questioned, loosening his grip on me.

"Yes you do." I told him. "Or else you're sleeping alone tonight."

Eric jumped in, "Hey, we got a three bedroom so I wouldn't have to hear the two of you in the middle of the night."

Pat covered his ears with his hands, "Spare me the details."

"We've never slept together before. GOD!" I assured them. I don't know why they always assume these things.

"Likely story." Jared narrowed his eyes at me, making me shift in my seat.

"What about the night before you left?" Tim questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kennedy did the same, "Or when John stayed over after the show?"

"Nothing happened." I said again.

"Come on, we're all friends. You can tell us." Rach joined in, smiling widely.

I had enough of this inquisition, and accidently blurted out, "I'm a mother-fucking virgin!"

"At least we know one of you are." Jared chuckled.

"If you're a mother-fucking virgin, then you're not a virgin because you're fucking mothers." Garrett pointed out just to be cocky.

"Natalie, we didn't know you were like that." Kennedy looked taken aback.

"That's hot." Vito said seriously, eying me.

"Oh my god." I shook my head in defeat and leaned back against John, he stroked the top of my head knowing that I've lost this second battle of the day.

* * *

"Where are you going?" John asked as I walked towards my room, once we got home from Tim and Ashley's.

"To go change." I answered. "I won't be long."

"You better not."

Once I was finished, I entered his room which was pitch black. "What, are you sleeping already?" I asked, not really believing the words as they escaped my lips.

I felt hands wrap around my waist, and warm lips trailing kisses up my neck. "No." he whispered in my ear, and then continued with what he was doing.

"John." I moaned as he sucked the tender spot on my neck and felt him smile against me, already knowing that that was my "spot". He turned me around in his arms, our lips finally connecting.

He wasted no time backing me over to the bed, him falling on top of me, but holding his weight off of my frame. After a few heated moments, I rolled him over, taking control and coming out on top.

We broke away for air and he looked up into my eyes with his enchanting green irises.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for prom." He whispered apologetically. "I told Tim to not book anything for that weekend, but he forgot." He told me for the millionth time.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I leaned down and chastely kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Natalie." He replied. "Always." He craned his neck to kiss me again. I rolled off of him, snuggling into his side.

I wasn't mad, per say, but I told him months in advanced about prom and how much it would mean to me for him to be there, but alas Tim came in the way. I do regret not going to the biggest night in my high school career, and letting John's imaginary presence be my reason for not attending the event. Considering I had no other friends there besides Nathan, but he moved on and it would be awkward, I opted to not go at all. I'd rather be at home and alone, then in a room full of hundreds of people and all alone.

* * *

** I love all of you who comment/review! It's crazy how many messages I got asking about the sequel, so this one is dedicated to each and every one of you. **

**Here's the deal though, I just started my 2nd summer job today so I might not update this as fast as I did with The Summer Scene, so just bear with me, I also have so much IB homework to do O.O**

**And, just so you know, these first chapter's are going to be like fillers, unless you guys have some things that you'd want to see happen over this summer then let me know, if not then you guys just have to wait for spring break...**

**comment/review!**

**love, Dom**


	2. Choke

**A/N: I'm not really a fan of this chapter**

* * *

"Wake up, fuckers. Time to get rollin'!" Eric yelled into our room, stirring both John and I awake.

"Do we have to get up?" I groaned, cuddling closer into John's chest to hid from the rays of sun creeping their way into the beige room from behind the blinds.

"What time is it?" he asked; his voice saying that he was going back to sleep as well.

"I'm not checking." I told him sternly.

He groaned, but didn't move from his place, "I have to do everything."

"Stop complaining or I'll shuffle over to my own room," I used as a serious threat.

I felt John shift under me to look over at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Fuck."

"What?" I asked concerned, sitting up as well.

He turned his head to look over at me, now sitting up next to him, "We really have to get going."

"Where are we forced to go?"

He jumped out of bed and scurried around his room trying to find some clean and presentable clothing, while I stayed seated in bed watching him run around like a headless chicken. "Interview at the office," he informed me. "Fuck we're going to be so late." He exclaimed as he pulled on his black skinny jeans, buckling the belt as well.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes." He said as he looked over at me like I was crazy for asking such a simple question. "You aren't leaving my side this whole summer." He added on as he pulled on his white v-neck tee shirt. He pointed to the door, "Go get dressed."

I groaned, "I feel like this is school all over again."

Once I shuffled across the floor to the door way, as I made my exit John smacked my butt causing me to yelp. I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Just making sure you won't fall back asleep." He smiled his cocky crooked grin, I then stormed down the hall towards my room.

I am not a morning person.

* * *

"Sorry we're late." John apologized to the group of his friends and band mates once he first stepped through the door of the 8123 Management offices, dragging me by the hand behind him. I decided on wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans, a grey tee shirt, and flip flops; not like I had much choice because John was banging down my door five seconds after I left his room.

"Well I'm surprised you two don't look all disheveled." Garrett joked in the same manner that the boys have been joking about since the day John and I became public.

Kennedy raised his eyebrows in a knowingly fashion, "Considering what you must have been doing last night." He added.

Eric held his hands up, defending John and I, "I can say that I didn't hear a thing last night."

"Woah, so then what _were_ you two doing last night?" Jared asked.

"You're a bunch of assholes." I snapped once John and I joined the group out front of the conference room.

A wave of faux hurt faces along with hands flying to chests, and also an eruption of laughter roared throughout the group of boys. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at their silly antics.

A petite blonde girl emerged from the other side of the glass door from inside the conference room. "Is everyone here?" she asked, directing her question towards Tim most likely because he's the head honcho here.

"Yep, our Johno just arrived." Jared answered for Tim, dropping a hand onto John's left shoulder, the one opposite me.

She came towards John and I, extending her hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Kaitlyn." She said with a wide smile and an all-too-cheerful voice.

He let go of my hand to shake hers, "Nice to meet you." he politely replied. He then motioned over to me with his left hand, which was free, "This is Natalie." He introduced me, and I gave her a small smile and wave.

"Hi, are you in the band too?" She asked nicely, knowing that I wasn't rang throughout her tone.

John took a hold of my hand again. "Nope," I replied popping the _p_. "I just got dragged along because they want to torture me." I looked up at John accusingly.

She turned her body on me to give the boys her full attention, "Okay, then, you guys ready to go inside?" she asked as she pointed to the glass surrounded room behind her.

The Maine boys all nodded and started following Kaitlyn into the conference room. I in turn let go of John's hand as he too followed in the interviewers steps.

"What are you doing?" John questioned as he noticed that I was not following behind him, and that our skin was no longer touching.

I folded my arms across my chest, "Waiting for this to be over so I can go back to bed." I tried to put on my best mad face, but failed, because honestly, how could someone be mad at a face like John's?

He came over to me and took me by my wrist gently so that he could pull me along with him.

"I'm not in the band, though." I protested as he kept trying to drag me along against my will.

"Doesn't matter."

"John, she's staying out here with the rest of us." Tim put his foot down. "You're a big boy, you can do it yourself." He came over and pulled John's fingers off of my flesh one by one.

"And you don't want Natalie's witty comebacks when the guys start talking." Eric said.

Tim added on to Eric's statement, "Nor do we want Kaitlyn to start asking questions about her."

"Yeah, I don't want my personal life broadcasted." I had to add my two cents into the boy's comments once John's grip was off of me. "That's your thing." I told looked up into his green hypnotic eyes with a smirk.

"Fine." He barked as he turned on his heels and into the conference room, closing the glass door behind him.

"You've got him whipped." Nick stated once John was out of the room. "How'd you do it?"

I smiled, "He's learned over the years."

~x x x~

My Maine men exited the glass room with Kaitlyn on their trail. John immediately came over to me and wrapped his arms around my torso and placing a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"A Rocket To The Moon?" was the next thing that the little blonde interviewer asked.

"That is us." Justin stepped towards her with Nick, Eric, and Andrew behind him.

I groaned into John's chest once I realized that I'd have to sit through another lengthy interview, "Ugh another one."

"Yes," Was all John said back to my whine.

"I just want to go back to sleep."

Pat asked me, "Why are you so crabby?"

"I was woken up at 7:30 in the morning _and _I'm jetlagged."

"Your life is so hard." Kennedy chuckled.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied. "Thanks for realizing it."

* * *

Once A Rocket was finished, we all went out to eat brunch at Denny's.

"Mmm, food." I relished once the waitress brought out our orders. I got a ham and bacon omelet with a side of toast.

"Well you're happier." Pat took notice.

"I'm being fed." I replied matter-of-factly, then stuffing my face with a huge bite of a piece of toast with some of the egg on it.

Nick chuckled, "You're such an animal."

"Yeah, dude, slow down." Eric cautioned me.

"At least we know she'll never be overly self conscious about her body." Justin added in.

I gave them all a wide smile clad with chewed food.

John shook his head with a smile, and then draping his right arm across my shoulder, pulling me close. "She's my girl and I love her." He placed a light peck to my temple.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Pat wondered, unintentionally changing the subject.

"Practice?" Kennedy asked, but said in more of a statement form.

Tim said in a reminding tone, "You have two weeks before tour."

I choked on what I was eating.

Eric saw my slip up and said, "Told you to slow down."

"Tour?" I choked out once I got the bile out of my esophagus.

"Yeah," Pat confirmed for me. "With All Time Low and BLG."

I glared over at John with daggers shooting out of my eyes.

He felt and saw the anger radiating off of me and was quick to defend himself, "I was getting there, you just got back and I didn't want to piss you off."

"How long?"

"Two months." He replied.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Basically all of break." I didn't look back at John, I turned back towards my plate of half eaten eggs in front of me.

"What are you crying over?" Tim asked me. "You're coming too."

I picked my head up to look over at Tim, "I'm what?"

"You, Natalie, are coming on tour with us, The Maine, Boys Like Girls, and All Time Low." Garrett elaborated for me.

"In a van with a bunch of smelly guys. How I always pictured my summer vacation." I said with very evident sarcasm.

Jared reassured me, "We're in a bus."

"Ooo upgraded."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Pat gave me an out.

Tim totally crushed and recycled his little brother's statement, "I had to pull major strings, she's coming."

John leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Come on, we'll be together every day." He tried to coax me into wanting to go.

"Tempting." I said out loud.

"We can play pranks on all the guys." He whispered again, his breath tickling my ear and sending goose bumps down my body.

"Mmm…."

He tried again, seductively saying, "We can share that really, really small bunk at night."

With those words so many dirty thoughts ran into my mind, and I couldn't help but confirm, "I'm in."

John chuckled with a smirk as smiles of happiness and joy spread across the guy's faces, knowing that this is going to be an interesting and fun summer.

* * *

comment/review!

**love, Dom**


	3. Ecstasy

**A/N: Here, have a "funny" filler**

* * *

After two weeks of the boys constant running around in an attempt to get everything for tour together and in the same place at the same time, and my constant pecking fun at them all for being all stressed out and resembling a bunch of headless chickens, the time to take off in the bus has arrived.

The bus had 3 sections; the "living room" all the way in the back where we will most likely spend most of our time playing with the xBox, the bunks, and then the "kitchen" which had a counter, a small table for four, and a couch lined against the wall opposite the table. Frank, our bus driver drove us many hours away from home to our first stop in Dallas, Texas.

Roaming around the venue early in the morning, John introduced me to Jack and Alex, my two favorite members of All Time Low at the food tent.

"Nattie, these are the guys, the guys, this is Natalie." Was my intelligent boyfriend's introduction.

"Way to assume that I know everyone." I said with sass, turning my body to face him three-quarters. "When you assume, you make an ass out of yourself." I told John matter-of-factly while wagging my index finger at him along with my left hand resting on my hip.

"I thought it was 'you and me'?" Jack asked, referring to the rhyme that some children are told by their parents to remember the spelling of the word.

I used Jack's words against him, "I don't know you well enough to have a relationship just yet." I winked over at him.

John questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Yet?" He obviously didn't take notice to the fact that I was joking.

"Not that kind of relationship," I shook my head in reassurance, and then looked into his eyes; "You're mine." I turned my body to fully face him, then wrapping my arms around his skinny frame. Our bodies were pressed together; his hands were wrapped around my waist, as I looked up at him and sincerely said, "Always."

"Or maybe we can change her; Zack's got that physique of muscular manliness." Alex interrupted our moment.

I rotated my body in John's arms so that my back was now pressed against his chest and I was facing the ATL pair. "And he's quiet, no girl can resist and shy guy." Jack added seriously, causing me to chuckle.

John didn't find that amusing, he tightened his arms around my waist, causing me to coo, "Aw, look at him get all insecure."

Alex and Jack "awed" as I leaned up to kiss John's cheek where the blush was evident. _Shy and insecure John is sexy. _

"John, Bro!" a guy's voice called behind our backs causing all of us to look at the source of the voice.

John called back to the source, whose name is Max, "Yeah?"

Max stopped walking towards us now that he has our attention."Come here, we need you." He yelled towards us. John nodded his heads towards Jack and Alex as a goodbye, taking his arms from around my waist to grab my hand in one of his own, starting towards Max. "No. Natalie can't come." Max denied John.

John shot him a pleading glare but Max's decision didn't falter. He turned back to me, pleading with me through his eyes to stand up for myself.

"Sorry, babe." I told him in agreement with Max. "The boss has spoken."

Through John's eyes it was easy to tell that he was sad that he had to leave me behind, but knew he had to this whatever it was Max wanted because they play in a few hours. "I'll meet you at the tent in an hour." He told me before he sought after Max, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Will do."

"So what's your purpose on this tour?" Alex asked, now the only member of All Time Low left in their previous spot.

"I'm John's whore." I said seriously, turning to face him.

I looked taken aback, "I didn't know he was like that."

I chuckled. "No, I usually spend the summer in Tempe, but my cousin is on tour with We The Kings, so that left me with the guys, but this tour came up, and Tim pulled some strings so I wouldn't be lonely all summer." I rambled on in an attempt to explain myself.

"Well that's nice of him."

"Yeah."

Alex and I talked with one another for the rest of the remaining time before I had to go meet John, getting to know each other better. I found out that Alex also brought his girlfriend, Lisa, along "because he can."

As Alex and I departed to our specific areas, Alex brought up, "Party on our bus later to kick off the start of tour, tell the boys!"

"Will do." I agreed, continuing my walk towards The Maine's black and white striped merch tent.

* * *

Once meeting John and the rest of the guys at their merch tent I learned that they took the stage in less than half an hour, and that they were already all set up, being that they are the first ones to play today.

The boys did their "We Like To Party" chant and then headed to get on stage.

Before we parted ways John told me, "You could stand backstage if you want." I knew that he was only offering because he wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure that I was "safe". He's become very predictable.

"Nah, I'd rather look at your face than your ass." I told him with a smirk, leaning into kiss his cheek.

"John doesn't have an ass." Garrett commented from behind Jon.

Kennedy added, "Yeah there's nothing to grab back there."

"Well, ya never know. They're the only two that fuck with each other." Jared concluded for the rest of them.

I chuckled at the fact that their "fucking" jokes will never get old, and turned around, "I'll see you after the set." I called back to them as I started to make my way to side stage.

* * *

John wrapped up the end of their closing song _Girls Do What They _Want while I made my way back to behind the stage where the boys will exit. Pat was the first one out. Seeing me waiting there he came running full force at me, embracing me in a sticky and sweaty hug.

"You're gross." I whined when I felt his skin on mine.

"It's called man." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes remembering what John told me a while ago, "So I've been told."

Pat let me go to follow the rest of the guys over to the showers to cool off, all but John that is. He repressed the urge to pull me in to kiss me after my little outburst at Pat.

"Let me go change, and then we'll head to ATL's bus." He simply told me, as he too walked over to the showers.

"Kay." I replied grabbing his hand in mine. If he wasn't going to kiss me due to my hate for sweat, then this was as good as it was gonna get.

I sat on top of a picnic table as I watched as one-by-one each one of my boys exited the shower house freshly cleaned and clothed.

Upon entering All Time Low's bus last, due to the fact that John actually takes forever trying to make himself look presentable, Alex saw us walk in from his spot behind their make-shift bar. I left John's side momentarily telling him to go talk to his friends and have fun while I went to hang out with Alex in hoped that he would introduce me to Lisa.

Standing in front of him Alex held one of those infamous red Solo cups out to me, saying, "A drink for me'Lady."

I took the cup from his extended hand questioning, "Is there anything in it?"

"Other than booze and love, no." he replied with a smirk.

"Ok," I replied back, "I'm trusting you."

"Hey, Alex" A blonde girl greeted him with a light kiss on his left cheek. "Who's this?" she asked taking notice to me standing there.

"I'm Natalie." I extended my hand out to her, and she shook it. "I'm John's girlfriend." I couldn't help but smile. It's been a year and calling me his girlfriend was still magic to my ears.

"I'm Lisa." She introduced herself though I already had an inkling as to who she was. "Nice to meet you." she added. "We should hang out, being the only girls here and all." She said with a genuine smile.

As time passed I met the rest of the guys here, Vinny Vega being my best friend for the evening. Alex helped with getting the two of us completely wasted. When Vinny went to use the restroom, I found John seated in the bus's own living room with Martian, Paul, Rian, and Zack.

I went over to him, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey, bay-beee!" I greeted him with a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

"She's hammered." I heard Rian chuckle.

"Am not." I argued with him, but didn't look his way, instead I cuddled up closer to John.

"Of course you're not, Nattie." John said.

"See, Johnny agrees with me."

"Natalie?" I heard Vinny call for me.

"Got to go, baby. See ya later." I kissed John's cheek one last time before joining Vinny over in the front room.

We both sat on the couch and started talking.

Vinny looked down at his lap, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I like this girl and she has a kid. And I want it to be mine." He confessed to me.

I moved in closer to him resting my hand on his thigh. "Aw, that's so sad." I cooed. "Is she married?"

"No."

"Vee, you should go for it." I told him in my own opinion.

Tears started to fall from his eyes now, "But she lives on the other side of the world and doesn't know I exist." He cried.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close so that his head rested on my shoulder. "I know how you feel." I replied, as I leaned my back against the wall with Vinny still in my arms, and joined him in the sobs.

I was shaken awake by John rattling me, and Zack getting Vinny up and off to bed.

"Alright, let's get you to bed druggie." John said as he picked me up into his arms bridal style.

"Will you be joining me?" I asked in a whisper, linking my arms around his neck and resting my head against him.

"But of course."

I yawned out, "Good."

* * *

Ironically John and I stirred awake in our bunk at the same time. He kissed me good morning before he climbed down the bunks.

"You coming?" he asked me from the floor.

I groaned unhappily, "Sure."

Sitting in the kitchen was Max, Aaron, Jared, Garrett, Pat, and Kennedy.

Garrett was the first to take notice to our presence. "Hey, Party Boy, Baby Girl." He greeted us, and then smirked, "You two get laid last night in your moment of Ecstasy?"

"No." I snapped unhappily grabbing a pack of pop tarts and a cup of coffee, then storming off into the living room. I had a terrible hangover and wasn't in the mood for their ridiculous jokes.

I heard Max laugh behind me, "Well now isn't the married couple boring."

* * *

comment/review!

**love, Dom**


	4. Underwear

**A/N: Here, have another one :D**

* * *

Many days and shows later we reached Orlando, Florida. Tim was nice enough to book us all hotel rooms at the Hard Rock Hotel so that none of us, including the drivers, would have to stay in the bus for the night.

We all were hanging outside the café that we went to for breakfast when Lisa came over to me and asked, "Hey, you want to skip out on the day? There's a mall down the street." She explained, and then coaxed, "Retail therapy?"

"Sure." I agreed happily. There's nothing like stretching your legs while putting the money in your pocket to good use.

She reassured me, "We'll be back by the guys' set, don't worry." _As if I was concerned about that. They do almost the same songs every day. I'm sure I wouldn't miss anything. _

"Oh, I'm not worried," I shook my head, smiling; "I'm going shopping."

Lisa giggled.

**x x x**

I met Lisa, with Alex at her side and John at mine, in the Lobby of our hotel. We both pecked our boyfriend's goodbye and went on our way.

After a couple of hours of walking Lisa and I decided to grab some McDonald's from the food court.

Once we were seated with our food Lisa asked with curiosity, "So how long have you and John been together for?"

"Um, a year." I said before taking a bite of my Big Mac.

She questioned me, "Why don't you sound so sure?"

"I guess you could say our relationship was complicated." I answered, causing her to look at me in a confused manner. "I've known John for about three years now." I started to explain this long tale. "Kennedy introduced us, and we hit it off, but we really couldn't be together because of that age gap." I then went on to telling her the events of John and I's past together.

"Wow, that's heated." She replied once I finished the tale.

"Not really." I was quick to disagree, but then took it back, "Well, I guess with all the frustration of blockades between us." I said and the switching the subject so I wasn't on the spot anymore, "What about you and Alex?"

"Going on five years." She replied happily. "I love him, I don't want anyone else."

"That must be nice." I said in return. "It's like Garrett and Rachael." I looked down at what was left of my fries.

"Just because you're the newest relationship doesn't mean you won't last as long as us." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know, I just admire yours." I said honestly.

She smiled, "Thanks."

**x x x**

The two of us walked around some more, deciding that at six o'clock it was time for us to head back to the venue.

Entering through the backstage entrance with our passes, we made it back in time for my boys usual finale song _Girls Do What They Want_. John and Kennedy weren't wearing their shirts, Kenny's boxers peeking out from under his skinny jeans.

At the end of the song John flew out into the crowd. The fans went wild as they caught him; letting him crowd serf before the security guard pulled him out, placing him on his feet. John's back was facing me as he waved goodbye to the crowd. His pants were hanging down low exposing half of his behind. _What the fuck did they do while we were out? _

Garrett and Jared helped pull him back up onto the stage so they could all exit off of the stage together. Once backstage I heard him slur his thanks to the guys and start rambling on about how awesome they did tonight. He noticed me standing there, and started towards me. Once our eyes met I crossed my arms across my chest, putting all my weight on my right foot hopefully he could tell that I wasn't the happiest of people right now.

"Hey baby." He tried to steadily say as he came down from his adrenaline high, leaning in to steal a kiss.

I pulled back before his lips could touch mine. "How fucking drunk were you?" I questioned harshly.

"What do you mean?" he asked like he had no clue as to what I was talking about, but I knew that he knew that I knew he was lying to me. _If that makes any sense. _

"You forgot to wear underwear!" I exclaimed, pointing out one of many points.

He shrugged, "Maybe I just like to be free."

"If you like being free so much, then maybe I'll leave." I spat out, turning on my heels and walking in the direction of the hotel, John not coming after me.

* * *

As I exited the elevator and walked to the entrance of John and I's room, my cell phone started to vibrate. I contemplated not answering, but decided to anyway because if it was John then I could hang right back up. Looking at the caller i.d. I noticed that it was Justin Godsey that was calling me at this hour.

"Hello." I said trying to sound happy.

"Hey, you in town?" He asked not taking notice to the faux happiness in my voice.

"In town?" I questioned sarcastically as I unlocked the door, stepping into my room for the night. "I'm far from, I'm in Orlando." I told him.

"Well so are we." He said matter-of-factly, causing me to smile.

"No way." I didn't believe him. "Are you stalking me?" I backtracked jokingly.

"Yes way." He answered my reaction, before asking, "Where are you staying?" I threw my backpack with the items I purchased that day inside them on the bed and sat down on its foot.

"Hard Rock Hotel." I answered him.

"Meet up at the entrance to the café?" he asked, knowing that I would definitely go.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed. "Is everyone coming?" I wondered out loud.

"My band is." He told me like it was an obvious fact that I was missing. "What about your boys?"

I sighed, "I don't know what they're up to." And frankly, I didn't give a shit.

"Alright, so it's My Girl Friday and a side of Natalie." I heard him chuckle on the other end.

**x x x**

I decided on changing into a pair of skinny jeans, Converse, a purple tank top, and a light black hoodie; I have no idea what were getting into so I might as well be prepared for anything. I grabbed my wallet and cell phone, then made my way out front of the Hard Rock Café where My Girl Friday was already waiting for me.

"So what are we doing tonight, MGF?" I asked when I was in ear shot to them.

Ryan smiled while he said, "And a side of Natalie." He obviously was listening in to Justin and I's conversation, or Godsey's end at least.

"We should just call ourselves My Girl Natalie." Logan, the tall skinny boy with long blonde hair said.

I brought my hand to my heart, "How flattering."

I followed the boys to their van, Godsey sticking close to my side. Josh, their drummer, got into the driver's seat with their second guitarist, Tyler. I sat in the middle row with Justin, while Logan and Ryan sat all the way in the back.

"Bar or Beach, pick one." Tyler turned around, putting me on the spot as Josh started up the automobile.

"Bar has booze and dancing." Logan added in, obviously preferring the bar.

"The beach has booze too." Ryan added in with a smile, causing Logan to glare over at him.

"I'm underage, so I won't be able to drink at the bar." I told them.

"Don't worry, it's a bar _and_ club." Logan emphasizing "and" due to the fact that minors were allowed in the clubs, but were not allowed to purchase alcohol.

"Yeah we'll slip you some good stuff." Godsey nudged my shoulder with his own.

"The bar it is." I commanded Josh. "Not like I had much of a choice." I mumbled.

Justin must have heard me and playfully smacked my arm. "You know you're itching to go."

**x x x**

Arriving at the club no more than fifteen minutes later, Logan and Ryan offered to get the drinks while the rest of us went to find a booth for the evening. We succeeded in finding an open booth all the way in the back of the club after splitting up into two's; Tyler and Josh, Justin and I. Justin texted his band mates our location as I slid into the booth, him following in after me.

We spent much of the night just sitting at our table taking shots, and just all around drinking the night away. After our third round the guys decided that it was time to "stalk some chicks", all but Justin that is. As Tyler, Josh, Logan, and Ryan filed out of the booth on their way onto the dance floor, Justin asked me if I wanted to get up and dance. I simply complied. I didn't know how to dance, but dancing was fun, and tonight was all about fun.

Godsey and I danced together with the occasional grind from both our parts, until Josh came over to us and said it was 12:30 AM and that we should go because, in his serious drunken states, Logan liked to strip down, and that would possibly get us all kicked out if they didn't get him to their hotel soon enough. I agreed, following Godsey by the hand back to the table to grab whatever stuff we left there.

* * *

Justin, being the sweet guy that he was, walked me up to my room for the evening to make sure I made it in safe and sound. I fumbled with my key card as I tried to get it in the slot, not able to focus much in my state. Justin took it from me with a chuckle, resulting with me smacking him lightly on his muscled, ex-wrestler's chest.

Once I was in the dark room, I turned to say my goodbye and my thanks for the wonderful evening to Justin before closing the door. As soon as I lightly closed the door shut the light flickered on, showing a very upset John sitting with his arms folded on the edge of the bed facing me. I rolled my eyes at him, going over to place my stuff on the small table across from the bed's edge.

John started to speak angrily, "You lecture me about being drunk when you come home completely wasted after spending the night with that tool." He was now standing up, facing me with his left arm extended, pointing towards the door where I was just talking to Justin.

"I didn't _spend_ the night with Justin." I retorted. "I hung out with him and his band." I added as I continued taking my jacket off.

He threw his hands up in the air, exclaiming, "Even better!"

I looked at him, putting my hands on my hips. "Oh, John, I'm allowed to have friends other than your band." I told him, trying to keep my voice level. All this yelling was starting to give me a headache.

"Not friends that want to fuck you and break us up like that Justin asshole." He yelled at me.

That was the last straw. "Get out!" I screamed. I couldn't stand him bad-mouthing someone he didn't even know, let alone yelling which was starting to piss me off. "Go sleep with Pat or something, I don't give a fuck!" I added, pointing to the door.

He huffed and willing left, grabbing his phone and wallet off his nightstand table.

"Fucking bastard." I said after he slammed the door behind him.

I changed my clothes to my pajamas, and laid down on my bed without turning the light off, ready to go to bed.

That dream was crushed when I heard someone come into the room and sit down on the bed.

"Why's John asking to sleep with Pat?" it was Kennedy.

I mumbled into my pillow, "Because he's gay."

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, knowingly. No doubt John already told him what happened.

I picked my face up out of my pillow, still not looking over at Kenny. "He's an asshole, and I can't stand him." I told him.

He sarcastically replied, "Well that clears things up, thanks."

"He doesn't like that I hang out with Godsex." I told him honestly without putting up anymore of a fight. _I just really want to go to bed. _

"That's understandable; he can be a player at times." He agreed with John's logic. I didn't like it, but he's known Godsey longer than John and I.

"He's just my friend, nothing else." I explained, sitting up and looking at him. "I don't know why John's acting this way." I wondered out loud.

"He's protective of you." he said as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"No shit." I replied, since his previous statement was completely obvious. "He shouldn't be though."

"He's like that because he loves you." he told me. "I'd be the same way with Gab if I didn't know better." I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, I'm going back to bed." He said, and then kissed my cheek the way a sibling or a parent would before their child went to bed. "Night, Nat."

"Night, Kenny."

Kennedy left, turning the light out along with him. I laid back down and drifted off into a tiresome alcohol induced sleep.

**x x x**

Morning arrived, waking me up with the alarm clock that John must have set going off. I got up, showered, changed, and packed my stuff back up, taking notice that nothing of John's was here. _He must have came in earlier and got his shit together. _

I made my way to the parking lot where our bus was waiting. I noticed that only Max and Pat were the ones loading everyone's things back onto the bus and took this as my chance to sneak inside before John, who was talking to Boys Like Girls' Paul, did. Unfortunately for me, Max and Pat finished and headed into the bus, leaving just John and I the last two.

I tried to discreetly make my way onto the bus. I almost made it, but a firm hand gripped my forearm, stopping me from going any further. "Nat, I'm sorry. I overreacted." He tried to apologize to me. "Forgive me?" he asked, looking at me with his big pleading emerald orbs.

I put my suitcase down on the ash fault, and sighed. "If I'm stuck on this bus with you for the next few weeks with no way out, then I have to."

He embraced me in his arms happily. "I love you, you know that?" he asked in my ear.

"Yeah, I do." I sighed again, "I love you too." He wasn't getting off that easily, the next few weeks he was going to pay for what he did, both on and off stage.

**x x x**

Tour ended towards the end of August, just in time for Rach, Gabi, and I to hang out all together before Rach and I had to depart back to New York for school, her going back to NYU and I going to Binghamton. We left early due to my freshman orientation, and that she wanted to have her room sorted out before her roommate actually arrived.

Rachael and I kissed our band boys goodbye in that same terminal entrance once more, neither of them begging us to transfer this time. I told John that I loved him and that I'd see him again for the holiday break.

* * *

I guess you could probably tell that I was listening to The Maine's Right Girl and Inside Of You Acoustics since drinking and screwing up was a constant theme.

comment/review!

**love, Dom**


	5. Puppy Dog

**A/N: So this is what happens when my wifi decides not to work for 40 minutes. **

* * *

As soon as I exited the gate my plane pulled up in, I spotted John standing right outside the passenger exit in the waiting area, holding a bouquet of purple lilies in his hand. With I smile plastered on my face I closed the large distance between us.

"Hey, baby." I greeted him with a chaste kiss on the lips, taking the flowers from his grip before he could offer them up himself. "Thanks." I thanked him, sniffing the flowers; taking in their wonderful scent. "They're pretty." I noted as I took a petal in between my fingers and caressed it gently, looking down at it in awe at both the flowers and the fact that John actually bought me them.

"I'm glad you like them." I picked my stare up from the flowers to look at his beautiful chiseled face. "I heard they were your favorite." He said sincerely, though a smirk was present upon his lips.

My jaw fell open a tad in shock, "How'd you know?" I don't recall ever talking about flowers with him. Ever. Nor mentioning that purple lilies were my favorite of the bunch.

"A little birdie told me." that smirk never faltered as he spoke.

"And by a birdie, you mean a little red head who goes by the name of Rachael." I corrected him knowingly.

He confirmed in his cocky way, "You would be correct."

"I always am."

As if trained, not a second later did he respond, "Yes, ma'am."

I smiled widely, resisting the urge to say "good boy" and pat his head like an owner would do to their puppy, so I sniffed the flowers again instead.

I followed by John's side, hand-in-hand, as we searched the airport parking lot for John's small black BMW. _It must be too hot for the old Ford. _

The two of us rode mostly in silence, listening to the sweet sound of Death Cab For Cutie blaring from the speakers. Randomly between songs John spoke up.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to Santa Barbra for some of break." He informed me of the plan that was brewing in his complicated head.

"It's okay; we don't have to go anywhere." I told him. I would be just as happy spending my week's vacation at the house. As long as I have John and my friends, I'm a happy camper.

He chuckled at my reluctance. "I thought that we could have our own time there for a few days, and then go to LA for production of the new album." He explained, tagging on his reason for driving to California.

"Oh really?" I challenged just to bust his balls.

"Yes." He confirmed. "We'll head out tomorrow."

I threw my hands up in the air and exclaimed as loud as I could without it being a murder cry, "Woohoo!"

* * *

"Halvo, I'm Home!" I called once we got through the door of the boy's home.

"He's not here; he's over at Justin's." John enlightened me as he walked up the path carrying my luggage from the car.

"What?" I asked rhetorically, hurt claiming my features. "But I need to see my baby." I whined, one of my hands covering my heart to keep it from shattering from the faux sadness I felt.

"Hey!" John scolded me with jealousy.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up."

I care to hear the rest of John's pathetic argument when he already knew I was kidding, so I proceeded to climb the steps situated on the staircase to my room, my luggage still in John's hands in the foyer.

I heard a thump from behind me, probably John putting down my heavy duty Louis Vuitton suitcase, courtesy of my mother as a "Congratulations on making it through your first semester! Don't bother coming home because I won't be around, the new man is taking me to Hawaii for the week" present.

"Get back here you!" John called behind me, now chasing me up the stairs and causing me to run as fast as I could in order not to lose this game we suddenly started playing.

**x x x**

I made it to the door of my room, but as I went to open it, my hand already turning the doorknob, two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards his chest and forcing me to let go of the door. His mouth wasted no time before assaulting my neck.

"John," I moaned out as we still stood in the hallway. My _spot _was so familiar to him that he could find it in an instant. If the world relied on him finding my tender area in less than three seconds, we'd all be saved.

He didn't bother removing himself from my skin, letting out as a response, "Mmm…"

"You won." I breathed out, ending this game. My hand trailed up to fix itself in his hair, giving in to him; I felt him smile against my neck in sweet satisfactory victory.

After a few moments of John's continuous nibbling on the same side of my neck I spoke up, "This would be so much better if, one, we weren't standing in the small hallway, and, two, if my lips were on you."

He finally detached his lips from me. "That can be changed, but no promises on number two, you just taste so good."

I took my hand out of his hair and moved myself around in his grip so that he could see my face. "Compromise?" I asked with my infamous puppy-dog pout.

He knew what I was doing, and he was used to it. "Maybe." Was his response.

"Then get your hands off me!" I yelled like a child that didn't get their way. Which was exactly how I felt at the moment. John did as I said and released my torso from his grip, his hands falling to his sides as I turned myself to face him full-on.

He jutted his bottom lip out, doing his own version of my infamous face, so that I'd forgive him. When I didn't do or say anything, John said, "I'm sorry, baby." He leaned in and stole a kiss upon my cheek.

As he pulled his face away from mine, when he was only millimeters away, my hands flew up and gently rested on each of his cheeks to keep him in place. My brown eyes bore into his beautiful green orbs, catching his full attention.

"So how about that compromise?" I asked him in a whisper, letting my breath caress his lips which were only millimeters away with each word I let out.

I could tell he was turned on, his hormones clogging his head; not only could I see it in his eyes, but it was also present when he breathed out, "Yes please."

"That's what I like to hear."

In no time my lips were on his, our mouths moving at light speed, never getting enough of one another. As our feverish kisses got even more heated, John backed us up into my room; our mouth's never breaking contact. He kicked the door shut with his foot, in case Eric came home any time soon, and then led me backwards over to my purple bed. I hit the mattress, John hovering over me attacking any skin of mine that was left exposed. We continued this for what felt like forever. And the rest is history.

* * *

comment/review!

**love, Dom**


	6. OCD

**A/N: I cut this one in half, or else it would have been too long. **

* * *

I was pulled out of my precious sleep with a smack on my butt and by John's constant yelling, "Come on, lady, get up."

Being abruptly woken up, I did the only thing I thought suitable; I buried my head further into my pillow and replied, "I don't want to."

"Fine. Then I'll go all the way to Cali by myself." John huffed. I didn't need to get up or move any muscle for that matter to know that he was running around the house getting all of our stuff ready for the long drive ahead.

Wanting to see how bad his case of frantic's were, I lifted my head up slightly to see him adding more things than necessary to his backpack. "Oh no you won't." I said back to him, I could tell that my facial expression exposed one of confusion and unbelieving and his obsessive compulsive disorder.

"Then get your ass up." He spat back as he fought with his backpack, obviously the backpack was winning.

I gave in, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, "If you insist…"

I shuffled over to John's kneeling place on the floor. I stood in front of his back, placing each of my hands on one of his shoulders. He stopped shoving the things into his backpack and lightly stuffed them in, my presence somehow making him a little relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a light hug, and he completely stopped his abuse, his hands falling down at his sides, then placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Before he could think anything of it I snatched his backpack from its seat on his lap right as I was pulling my lips from the newly shaved skin of his cheek.

I ran over to the bed, throwing the backpack down on top to pry it open and sort through all the unnecessary things that my silly boyfriend packed. As I searched I found photograph frames wrapped in newspaper pages. "John," I said in a scolding tone as I unwrapped them one by one. Looking at them I realized that they all were of me and him. "You don't need these." I told him, holding up the picture of us sitting in front of a sunset that his good friend Dirk Mai took unknowingly of us.

"Yes I do." He protested, getting up from his previous spot on the floor and grabbing the photo out of my hand.

"No, you don't." I said again seriously. "You have me with you." I replied, looking up into his enchanting eyes.

He challenged me, "And when you go back?"

"Then you have the photos on Facebook." I retorted; he was still holding the picture frame in his hands, gazing at the photo. I could tell that he was remembering that night; New Year's Eve, how could anyone forget that night? "You don't need them with you." I backtracked.

"Whatever you say, honey." He said as he tossed the frame lightly onto the bed.

I closed the distance between us like I've done many times before, pressing the tips of my toes to the floor in order to get our lips to meet once again after all this time. "Good answer." I smiled as we pulled away after the chaste kiss.

* * *

After a lengthy car ride John and I finally made it to our condo for our stay here.

"How many days are we here for?" I asked as we started to unpack our bags from the bed of the car.

John replied simply, "Three."

"Alright."

"Why?" he questioned me.

I shrugged and replied just as simply as he did before, "Just curious."

I saw him shake his head side to side with a smirk plastered on his face as I followed him up the cement path, both our suitcases in hand, and up to the dark blue door of our one-floored home for the next few days.

"Well this is cozy." I said as I took in the inside of the condo.

I put his backpack and my purse on the white counter of the kitchen and ran around the suite like a four-year-old on Christmas morning. I ran through the spacious, dark navy blue carpeted living room which was clad with a white and blue shell printed couch, light wooden end tables and a matching coffee table in front of it, with a solid blue chair on both ends of it turning three-quarters of the way to face the flat screen television, which was hidden behind a light wooden entertainment center.

I then opened the first and only white wooden door on my right, which led to our bedroom. There was a large king sized bed with a printed comforter to match the living room couch and long posts on each of the four corners. We had a walk-in closet, our own flat screen T.V., love seat couch, and all the way over at the other side of the room was another white door which led to our bathroom. The bathroom came clad with a toilet, large glass shower which could probably fit a family of four, his-and-her sinks with a plated mirror sits on the whole wall above the sinks counter, and a grand Jacuzzi bathtub.

After exploring our room I went back into the living room and stood in front of the full wall window that overlooked our patio, complete with lounge chairs and patio furniture, the bay, and a beach volleyball court. I turned back around to see John still standing where I previously left him.

I ran to him with full force, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him in the process. "I love you." I said after my first kiss. "I love you." I said after the next. "I love you." I replied one more time. "Now let's go play volleyball." I insisted, looking up at him with my body still hanging onto his.

"Let's unpack first." He insisted himself.

I agreed with him, well knowing that if I didn't do it now then I would be living out of my suitcase the next few days, "Fine."

We each picked up the bags that we walked in with, carrying them into our beautiful bedroom. I swung the bags that I was carrying onto the loveseat and flopped myself onto the bed, dying to try it out. "Wow, this is, wow." I was left adjective-less. "Oh my god! It's so comfy; I could just lay here forever!"

John was standing in front of our wooden dresser, his suitcase already open, unpacking his things. He scolded me with his own chuckle, "Unpack your shit, missy."

"Fine." I replied, propping myself up on my shoulders so I could look at him. His back was to me, he was wearing dark colored skinny jeans and a light grey v-neck tee-shirt. That look, no matter what, could make my heart melt one hundred times over. "Then I won't tell you how undeniably hot you look right now."

He turned his head over his shoulder so he could look at me lying there. He noticed my eyes wandering over him, he smirked and put down whatever it was that he was putting away. He started to advance towards me. "Well I'm done unpacking." He informed me as he started climbing on the mattress and over my body.

"I figured."

* * *

comment/review!

**love, Dom**


	7. Play With Me

**A/N: Part 2**

* * *

"Volleyball now?" I begged John as we straightened ourselves out from our heated session.

He looked over at me from his place on the bed; I was standing in front of the full length mirror in our room fixing my hair. "What's with you and volleyball?" he questioned me.

"I want to play, Jeeze." I huffed. "I never knew that was a crime." I replied, deciding on putting my hair back in a pony tail.

"How about tomorrow when I'm not exhausted from all that driving." It was more of a statement rather than a question; he was not going to play with me tonight, not even if I begged.

I huffed once again, "Fine." I turned to the solstice of unpacking my suitcase while John laid and stared at me doing so.

Once I finished unpacking my things I decided to slip on my bathing suit and go for a dip in the bay while John finished with his things. I walked out through the glass sliding door of our bedroom, down the patio, across the boardwalk, and through the sand to the water. I placed both my feet in the naturally salty liquid and decided that the water was too cold for my liking. I made my way back up to the patio, leaning against the high cement wall, appreciating the scenery of the bay as the sun started to fall into oblivion.

I was startled when two hands gingerly found my hips. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" John whispered in my ear.

"Once or twice, maybe." I replied softly as I kept my eyes fixed on the beautiful scenery that was laid out in front of me.

"Now that just won't do." He shook his head as his hands trailed along my skin to where they met on my bare stomach. "I love you so much, Natalie." He whispered into my ear again.

I leaned back into him and didn't hesitate when responding back, "I love you too, John."

His hands traveled up and down my body while he whispered once more, "I want you forever."

"Are you just horny?" I automatically responded without taking a single second to think about it.

John's arms fell off of my body and back to his sides quickly. "Way to kill the mood." he said sadly.

I rotated my body around so that my chest met John's. I looked up at him as he looked back down at me. "I've always wanted you, John." I enlightened him. "Forever and Always."

He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine before telling me, "I'm gonna go catch a shower."

"Good cause you reek." I joked, pushing him back into the house.

He stated while we made our way back inside, "You're so rude sometimes."

"You love me." I said back, letting my hands fall from his back.

He stopped walking and questioned with that stupid smirk on his face, "Who said?"

I threw my hands up in the air and pretended to be mad, "You did, like five seconds ago!"

"Oh, right." He chuckled shaking his head as he went along.

"Asshole." I said to myself after he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

When John emerged from his much needed shower I was seated, more like sprawled out across the living room couch, watching Freaky Friday on ABC Family.

"I'm hungry, can we go get food." He whined, clutching his stomach as he stood in front of my view of the television.

I pried my eyes off of where the flat screen was sitting to see John with his lip jutted out in a small pout and wide green eyes pleading with me. "Fine," I gave in, "Let's feed the baby." I huffed, pushing myself up from my comfortable seat on the couch.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Once inside John's black BMW, he turned to me and asked, "What do you want?"

I studied his face for a second before replying, "Chipotle?"

A wide smile spread across John's face, at that I knew that I chose right. "You read my mind." He told me, still smiling as he started the car up.

"No," I argued, "I just know your stomach."

* * *

"I'm going to go bathe." I stated as we walked back into our room after a delicious dinner at Chipotle, dropping my bag onto the small couch.

"Can I come?" John asked in a serious manner, but the smirk on his face gave him away.

I played along, "You already had your shower, mister." I scolded him.

He replied with a shrug, "I'm a dirty boy." He advanced towards me with a creepy smile plastered on his face, causing me to back up further towards the bathroom to get away from him.

I slammed the door shut once I was in the bathroom, screaming, "Fuck off."

I exited the shower feeling fresh, clean, and relaxed. Walking back into the bedroom, all the lights were off and there was a lump lying near the middle of the bed. Silently, I tip toed over in the darkness and gingerly climbed into our bed on the side that was facing John's back.

I brought my lips to his ear, my right arm resting on his shoulder, and whispered, "Is my baby exhausted from the car ride?" he didn't respond. "Not answering, huh?" I said as I moved myself a little bit away from him. I rolled myself over so that my back was now facing John's. Faking hurt, I replied, "Well then."

I felt the bed move around me, and suddenly there was a pair of strong arms pulling me backwards. "Come here." He said as he pulled me into his chest. "I love you." he whispered once more, snuggling into me.

"I love you too, John. Always."

* * *

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	8. Go

**A/N: Sexual content? **

* * *

I woke up in the morning with the bright California light peering in through the cracks of the curtains of in our bedroom; my head was lying comfortably on the soft down pillow. I rolled over to my left, my back facing the windows, my body facing John. I opened my eyes, hoping to see John's gentle, serene sleeping face, but he wasn't there. I sat up and looked towards the bathroom; the door was open and the lights were off. Worried, I arose out of bed, stumbling a little from my morning disorientated state.

"John?" I called as I made my way to the closed door which led to the living room.

I heard something fall onto the floor on the other side of the door, and a muffled "Shit."

Still worried, I opened the door carefully, peering out through a crack before fully forcing my body through the frame. I noticed John standing in front of the stove, and my worries slowly faded.

"Hey, why were you not in be-" I started to ask him, but he cut me off.

"Breakfast?" he turned to his right, where I was now approaching the breakfast bar counter, and handed me a plate with two pancakes stacked up.

I took the plate, sniffing the buttermilk batter that was now a delicious cake. "I could get used to this." I looked up at him and smiled.

He took that as an invitation; leaning in across the counter, and placing a sweet delicate kiss on my lips. "Morning, love." He properly greeted me.

"Mornin', sweetheart." I replied happily. His lips tasted like grease. "So whatcha cookin?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon." He replied with a shrug, turning back around to flip another pancake.

"Bacon. I-"

"You love bacon," he finished for me. "I know." He said with his signature smirk.

Once John was done with his cooking, we both sat at the counter and enjoyed our meal in peace; the two of us silently engulfing the food, and occasionally making flirtatious contact.

John arose from his stool, picking up our finished plates and walked over to clean them. "So I was thinking a little volleyball, and maybe some shopping?" she randomly stated as he cleaned.

"Mmm, you know my weakness." I complimented him.

He smirked greatly, "Indeed I do."

Our day did indeed start off with a swift and brutal round of volleyball between us and our neighbors for our stay; we lost, due to John and his lankiness. Then we walked up the boardwalk and checked out the little shops. I found this cute little ladies clothing shoppe which I needed to check out, since I totally fell in love with the yellow dress in the window display. John, being the man that he is, let me shop in piece while he watched some street performers do their thing. Obviously, being a girl and holding my boyfriends credit card, I did a little more shopping than just getting that one dress; I had also found a beautiful deep purple strapless, silver strappy heels, and a purple and silver jeweled hair clip, along with the yellow sundress.

Walking out of the shop with two garment bags and one normal shopping one, John gave me a look, and then said, "Had fun?"

I leaned up on my flip flop clad toes to kiss his lips. "Yes I did." I replied. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, babe."

I smiled up at him, giving him my newly used look which meant "Good answer".

He smiled back at me; our eyes still locked on one another, his hands on my waist were now pulling me into him. "While you were doing your _thing_, I didn't have time to mention that we have dinner reservations at _La Bella Notte _for dinner in an hour." He informed me.

"Oh do we now." I breathed out seductively.

"Yup." Was his response.

"Well, aren't you lucky." I told him right before I moved back out of his grasp and on my way back down to our room, leaving an utterly confused looking John a few steps behind me.

We reached the condo together, and once we were inside I ran to the bathroom, calling to John behind me, "I'm going to go change!"

"Okay, I'll be here." He replied, already stripping himself down to get into his 'dinner' clothes.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, holding each dress up, unsure of which to wear.

"John, can you come here for a minute?" I yelled for him drastically.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" He called back, obviously he wasn't in the bedroom anymore. "Open, up!" he called back, banging on the bathroom door.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," I informed him, happily. "I'm just having an issue."

"And that is?" he asked me with worry coving his words. "Natalie, wherever it is, come out. You're scaring me shitless!" he exclaimed when I still didn't open the door up.

I turned the handle on the door, letting John open it up the rest of the way. I was standing in the middle of the bathroom in my beige strapless bra and underwear set, my wavy hair running down all over my body. "I don't know which outfit to wear." I said, holding up each dress in one of my hands.

"Oh, uh." John looked taken aback, his eyes were trying to fix themselves on my face but the kept roaming my exposed skin. "The yellow one." he spoke out.

"You sure?" I asked him, just to make sure. "Not the purple one?" I added in, holding it up to him, in case he didn't see it. "I think I like that one better." I said honestly, though I was teasing him a little bit now.

"The purple one's good too," he stated obviously indifferent to the articles of clothing in my hands. "but you look great in anything, baby."

"Good answer." I smirked and then pushed him back out into our bedroom.

* * *

We were sitting out on the terrace of _La Bella Notte,_ an Italian restaurant, of course; John loves fancy Italian. I decided on wearing the purple dress with the matching accessories that I bought today, stunning John stiff once I walked out. He's never really seen me dressed up before.

_"_Last day of vacation. And then the studio." I mused, sighing as I played with the pasta on my plate.

John looked at me oddly, "Yes, and your point is?"

I shrugged, still staring at my plate, "There is no point, just stating the facts."

He chuckled at me for some odd reason, "You're strange."

I finally looked up at him and smirked, "I know."

* * *

Like before, I occupied the bathroom while John changed in the bedroom. As I was standing at the sink, taking my make-up off before I undressed myself, John slyly snuck in. Coming up behind me, he positioned his hands on my hips, his lips attacking the right side of my neck. I leaned back into him, still trying to take my eye shadow off.

Once I accomplished the task that John just had to make difficult, I gave into him. I let him have his way, since we've played this game before. His left hand ran up my back all the way to the zipper of my dress. There he used both of his hands the gently and easily glide the little piece of metal down the length of my torso. I wiggled myself out of the dress, letting in fall to the floor as I circled around to meet him, chest to chest. He was in a pair of boxers and a simple white tee shirt; he knew those shirts drove me crazy. Our lips were millimeters away, our heavy breaths tickling the other's features, before letting our mouths reunite, John pinched the clip out of my hair, letting my waves run wild.

Once united, John picked me up and placed me on top of the counter so he could easily unbuckle my shoes without having to part. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in closer to me. His hands made their way down to my backside; he gripped tightly, forcing me to lean into him. He then carried me all the way into the bedroom, our lips still attached to one another's.

He laid me down on the bed, and crawled on top of me. We finally parted for some much needed oxygen, but that didn't stop him; he went to placing dainty butterfly kisses all over my exposed skin. He got to my breasts and I involuntarily moaned, arching into him, I could feel him smiling against my skin. He took my little outburst as an initiative to slip his hands underneath me to unclasp my bra, throwing it away once he did so.

As his mouth continued to roam my body, my fingers trailed under his shirt and danced over his chest, pushing the fabric up as they went along. Finally the both of us were only left in our underwear; his boxers and my panties. He found his way back to my lips after all this time, and I didn't think that his kiss could have ever been better than it was at that moment; I could feel him pouring himself into it. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and my legs around his waist, getting him as close as possible. We both moaned as we unthinkingly ground into each other; the sensation was nothing I have ever felt before, and I wanted more, his touch felt so good.

When he pulled away I started to kiss his chest and neck, he was looking down at me as he caught his breath. I felt his stare on me, pulling away to look up at him; his green eyes emitting nothing but pure love and bliss.

"You sure?" he whispered, staring in my eyes.

I only nodded; my breaths were too heavy to say anything at the moment.

He searched my face, looking for any sign of doubt. When he didn't find any he stuttered, "I don't have any…" he trailed off, "I didn't think you'd want to do this." He added in, his eyes still searching my face.

I held a hand up to stop him from talking, capturing his thin lips between mine after hastily replying, "I'm on the pill."

With that we were reunited, our undergarments were tossed away, and John entered me for the first time.

* * *

I tried...  
Not really edited because I was too lazy to.

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	9. Leave

**A/N: nothing to say yet...**

* * *

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I rolled myself out of John's unconscious grasp on me and over to my nightstand where my phone was rested, vibrating away, signaling I had an incoming call. _But who would be calling me at two in the morning? _

Jess.

"Hello?" I answered groggily in my post-slumber state.

"Nattie, hey." Jess greeted me with a worried voice; something had to be up. "I need you to do me this huge favor." She stated seriously into the phone. "Can you go to the hospital, mom's there?" She meant it more as a statement, than a question. "I just got a call from the neighbor, something happened, and I don't know what." I could now prominently hear the worry and all the terrible scenarios that were racing through her head.

"Jess, I'm in California, I can't get there." I told her simply.

She coaxed, "I'll buy you a plane ticket, you'll be there in at least an hour."

"It's two in the morning, Jess." I harshly stated. "And I'm with John, I can't just get up and leave in the middle of the night." I said matter-of-factly.

"She's you aunt, Natalie." She snapped back. "And my mom." She added. "And if it wasn't for her taking you in for the summers, and my friends, you wouldn't have ever met John. So you owe us." I continued, I could hear the venom in her voice. She was _so_ not happy with me. "I'm booking your flight right now." She informed me with a smirk, knowing that she's getting her way. "You leave at 4:30, so you better get your stuff ready." She stated with pep.

I sighed.

She heard me and started to say, "If I could get there sooner, I would. I'm in Maine right now, and the next flight doesn't leave until 11:30, my time. I just need you to go down there, find out what's wrong, and stay with her until I get there, and then you can go back to John." She advised me.

"Ok." I replied, not wanting to hear anymore of her tangents this early. "I'm packing as we speak."

"Thanks. I love you, I'll see you later. Bye, Nat." She said happily.

I replied with a simple, "See ya."

After packing my things I quickly scribbled out a note to leave for John on the telephone notepad that the condo came with;

_Morning, baby. _

_Jess called early this morning, Aunt Ilene is in the hospital. Jess guilted me into agreeing to go down and see what's up while she's trying to catch a flight out of Maine; she paid for me. I depart at 4:30 AM, but you were probably still sleeping the time away. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but my family needs me. Have fun in the studio, get that record done! I'll call you later, when I feel that you've already awaken because I don't want to disturb my sleeping sweetheart. _

_I love you. See you soon!  
Natalie 3 _

I placed the note under his iPhone which was placed on his nightstand, and then left for the airport once I heard my taxi pull up out front.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Natalie Classon, my aunt, Ilene Bowen has just been hospitalized here." I stated nicely to the hospital receptionist.

She smiled up at me. "Oh, yes." She replied as she shifted through the papers on her desk.

"Can I see her?" I asked the women with brown hair pulled tightly back in a bun, red framed glasses, and a lilac purple shirt.

She shook her head, and responded, "Oh, no. The doctor is with her right now."

I rolled my eyes, this women wasn't all that helpful. "Can I ask what happened?"

"She had a mild heart attack, and we think that she went into a coma out of shock." She finally looked up at me, and smiled slightly.

"You think?" I retorted with disbelief.

"We'll know for sure in a few more minutes." She responded for my benefit. "While you wait I need you to fill out these papers." She added, handing me a clipboard.

I took a quick glance at the stack of papers and noticed that the only thing I could fill out was my aunt's name. "Um, I don't know any of this." I said, handing the board back. "Her daughter will be here in a few hours." I informed the woman.

"Well, okay." She said, not as happily as before, taking the papers back. She pointed towards the waiting area and instructed, "Just go and take a seat over there, and if I find anything out, I'll let you know."

* * *

I waited in the same waiting chair for hours, but no answers came in my direction. I was starting to get antsy, wondering if John had woken up yet and found my note, and what he thought, and also if Jess was on her way, getting here soon. One wish came true though, Jess walked in the door at around 1:30.

She spotted me sitting in my corner, and the first thing out of her mouth was, "How is she?"

"I don't know." I replied tiredly; I haven't slept since the time Jess woke me up. "She had a heart attack and they think she's in a coma." I said, nodding to the receptionist's desk, signaling Jess to go check in over there.

She blew her hair out of her face and then stormed over to the lady, putting on a happy composure, "Hi, I'm Ilene Bowen's daughter, Jess."

"Hello there, I need you to fill out these papers." The lady was ready, she handed Jess the clipboard and signaled her to take a seat.

"How is she doing?" Jess asked, looking over the papers like I did earlier.

"She is in fact in a shock induced coma." The receptionist told us. "But they believe that she's going to pull through in a few days, or weeks."

"Oh." Was both of our responses.

"That's good. At least there's hope." I decided to look on the bright side of things.

When Jess went to fill out the papers I took this time to step outside and call John.

"_You have reached John Cornelius O'Callaghan the fifth; I'm doing some important shit so leave me a message. It better be worth my while." _Typical John. Even his voicemail is cocky.

"Hey, John. It's me, Natalie. I was wondering if you got my note that I left for you… She's in a coma after having a heart attack, and Jess finally got here so we should start getting some real answers. I guess you're still not up, you must be tired." I added a small joke at the end of the information. "Well, um, I love you and I'll talk to you later. Bye." I closed my message, sighing and then walking back inside to join my cousin.

* * *

Once the papers were filled out Jess and I were permitted to go in and see Ilene. Jess pulled up a chair so she sat right at her mother's side, holding Aunt Ilene's right hand. I opted for the couch which was behind Jess's chair.

It's been an hour and forty-five minutes when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was John. Finally.

_Yeah, I got the note. How's she doing? _

She's still alive. They think she's gonna pull through in a few days. Jess is sitting by her, holding her hand. She looks heartbroken.

_I'm sorry, honey. _

Not your fault. I wish I was with you right now. I miss you.

_Do you miss me or my cooking? _

Both ;)

_I'm going to start heading to the studio in a bit to jump on this record. _

Ok. I'm so proud of you guys! I love you! 3

_Love you too 3_

* * *

I stayed with Jess at the hospital whenever I didn't need to bathe, sleep, or eat. I spent the last four days of my spring break there, while John was working on his first full length, so there was minimal contact between us.

I headed back to school, with my aunt and cousin still lying around in the porcelain hospital room. The next few months are going to be a bitch.

* * *

Filler. If you didn't notice.

I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTERS OUT OMG!

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	10. Caught

**A/N: Get ready.**

* * *

It's been almost three weeks since spring break, and I decided to fly down to Tempe for my birthday, considering it was a four day weekend since I had no classes scheduled.

As I was waiting in the airport Gate 6 seating area for my flight to board my phone started to vibrate in my hand, signaling I had an incoming call. I took a quick look at the screen before answering. I shook my head with a small smile played on my lips as I read that name, _Godsex_.

"Hello." I said happily, that smile still present on my facial features.

"Hey Nat-uh-leee!" Justin sing-songed into the receiver. "Happy Birthday, sexay!"

I couldn't help but smile wider and chuckle, "Thanks, bro."

"So now that you're nineteen, you ready to settle down?" he asked seriously in a mocking manner.

I played along, "You offering?"

"Hells yeah!"

In the background I heard Justin's roommate, Ryan yell, "Natalie, back the fuck off. Just-i-sexy is mine and he doesn't need your love!" I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, causing bystanders to stare at me until I decided to collect myself.

"Did I forget to mention you're on speaker?" Justin added in.

"Alright, Ry. You win." I said loudly, to make sure he heard me, intentionally ignoring Justin's comment.

"Good." Ryan replied. "Happy nineteenth, Nat." he congratulated me.

"Thanks."

After that, Justin must have taken me off of speaker because his voice got a little lower and clearer when he asked me, "So what are you doing for your big day?"

"Flying down." I simply replied.

He seemed shocked in a happy way. "Really?" he asked to confirm my previous reply.

"Yes." I answered him. "I'm actually waiting to board my plane right now." I informed him.

"Awesome." I could tell he was extremely happy about my spur-of-the-moment visit. "I'll let you go then." He said. "We must hook up sometime while you're here." He added in.

I smiled, "Definitely."

"Bye." He said, ending our conversation. "Happy Birthday."

"Bye, Godsex," I replied, "See you later. Tell Ryan I said 'bye'."

"Will do, sweetie." With that we both hung up.

Before my flight left from New York, I read the text that was just sent to me. It was from John.

_Happy Birthday! Love you._

Just a few more hours and I'll be in his arms again. I can't wait, I miss him so much!

* * *

The taxi came and picked me up at the airport, then drove me to our first stop: the house. I didn't expect anybody to be home; I read their tweets and all most all of my Maine and A Rocket boys tweeted _Moose Party_, which meant that they were partying at Max's place, our second and last stop of the evening. I threw my suitcase and carry-on upstairs in my room and then ran back to the taxi cab to start epic my birthday evening. 

I walked through Max's open front door and noticed that this was more than just the guy's casual party; the place was packed and there were so many people I could tell that I have never met before. I walked towards the back of the house, and into the kitchen to get myself a drink. I took notice to Eric, Max, and Vito standing by the counter where all the drinks were set up on.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them with a huge smile and a wave. Each one of them looked at me with wide eyes. When none of them spoke I curiously asked, "Have you seen John?"

"Natalie, hey." Eric spoke up to greet me first. "What are you doing here?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"Decided to hang out with my friends for my nineteenth birthday." I shrugged matter-of-factly. "Where's John?" I asked again, a little demanding this time.

Vito replied stoically with a forced shrug, "Don't know, haven't seen him."

I looked him in the eyes and called him out, "Bull." I walked off in the direction of the living room where there were people dancing around. I chose to ask the first person who was not one of my close friends, "Have you seen John?"

She looked at me once over and said, "Check the guest room."

I cautiously plowed myself through all the drunk and sweaty people that crowded up Max's house on my way through the rest of the living room, and down the hallway until I reached the last door on the right, the guest room. I pushed the white door cautiously open in case the girl was wrong and it was some other couple spending their time in here.

The room was dark; the only light in the room was the small amount I let in from the hall. I scanned the room with my eyes not finding John. There was a faint creaking sound emitting from the room, most likely the bed. My assumptions were correct; there was another couple in here. Just as I was about to close the door and let them be, I heard the female's voice moan out rather loudly "Johnn!"

With that I threw the door open, letting the little light fill up most of the room. I took in the scene before me, to my dismay it was in fact my John that was hovering over the nude girl, his stupid equal sign tattoo on his left forearm gave him away. I took the door knob back in my hand, shutting the door behind me as I left.

Fuming I stomped back to the kitchen and found the three boys who were standing in the same place that I left them in.

When I was in ear shot of them I started screaming, "You knew! You fucking knew and you didn't stop him!" I was standing right in front of Max, Vito, and Eric, almost right in there faces. "You didn't remind him that he had a girlfriend." I yelled at them, taking my anger out on them instead of the jackass that deserved it. "You didn't remind him that he was in love." I yelled once more. I felt my emotions catching up with me, tears starting to form in the ducts of my eyes. "Some friend's you are." I huffed out before the tears could fall, before my composure completely fell apart.

Eric stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my shaking frame. "Come on Natalie, I'll take you home." He said to me, and then led me through the back door and to his car.

* * *

And the drama-rama begins.

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	11. Pick Up

**A/N: 2/2**

* * *

We were in Eric's car, my sobs coming to an end, forcing us to sit in a silent car ride; Eric probably didn't know what to say, or not want to say the wrong thing so he chose to keep quiet. As the silence washed over me, my eyes red and puffy, my face tear stained, I couldn't help but wonder about all the things that do and have had happened while I've been away.

I broke the silence by asking, "How long have you known?" My voice sounded hoarse and tired from all the crying I have done.

Eric kept his gaze on the road ahead, "This is the first one that I was aware of." He answered honestly.

Though that was the honest truth, it didn't help much. "Why didn't you try and stop him?" I asked again in wonderment, turning to face him full on.

"I, I don't know." He stuttered out, obviously regretting letting John do this to me and/or becoming nervous under my stare. "But, I'm sorry, Nattie." He apologized sincerely. "I hate seeing you cry." He added as an afterthought, and it made me crack a small smile; at least someone cares.

"I forgive you, Halvo."

* * *

We were finally back at Eric and John's place. Eric, being the wonderful guy that he is, walked me all the way up to my room, where I just sat on the edge of my bed and looked at the floor. Everything reminded me of him.

"You want me to stay?" Eric asked, noticing my uncomfortable state.

"No, you can go back." I replied, picking my head up, my eyes connecting with his for a moment. "Thanks though." I tried to force a smile, but it wasn't willing to form.

"You're welcome." He replied. "If you need anything you know where I'll be."

"Thanks." I replied blandly, turning my attention back to the wooden floor.

He smiled at me before turning on his heels and heading back to that dreaded party. "What are friends for?" he asked rhetorically, causing me to let a small smirk take position on top of my lips. _At least someone cares about me. _

After sitting and staring at the same place for many minutes I picked up my phone, and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Ross," I spoke into the receiver once I heard him pick up his cell, "can you come and get me?" I asked desperately.

"Natalie?" I could tell that he was sleeping right when I called him because his confused voice sounds a little disoriented. "You're here?" he reworded his question, but before I had the chance to answer he spoke hastily, "Where are you?"

"The house." I didn't need to say more than that, he knew me all too well.

He became more attentive, "Is something wrong?" he questioned, but then thought better of it. "I'll be there in a few." He agreed.

"Thanks." I replied, closing my phone shut.

I watched Ross's car pull up into the driveway from my spot on the pathway, and once he came to a stop I ran to the passenger side only carrying my phone and wallet.

I was buckled up when he turned to his right to ask me, "What's wrong?"

Staring out the windshield, I took in a deep breath and calmly breathed out, "I caught your brother cheating on me."

"Where-" he started to begin but I cut him off.

"At Max's party." I answered his unfinished question. "I don't think he saw me." I said a little lower, turning my head so I could see him through the corner of my eye.

Ross extended his hand to my thigh, in a caring manner and replied, "He doesn't deserve you, Nattie."

"Damn straight."

"You want to stay over?" he asked, changing the subject.

I nodded my head.

He started the car and we were off to the house where it all started. But at least I have Ross. I should have chose him over that jackass…

* * *

And the drama-rama begins.

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	12. Retail

**A/N: Here, have another one since the other was so short. **

* * *

After a very convincing conversation with Ross I was brought back to _that _house due to the fact that Ross said that I could not live in his clothing for the rest of my stay here. Thus forcing me to be in the presence of the prick, who, if I'm lucky will still be passed out at Max's. I walked through that front door of the house after Ross dropped me back off after our lunch date.

I was closing the door behind me when I heard, "When'd you get back?" I turned to face him, trying to keep my composure together. He was sitting on the couch, his head was the only thing turned around to face him, a look of surprise etched on to his face.

My jaw clenched together and I bitterly spat out, "Don't fucking talk to me."

He was taken aback, "What-"

"I caught you with that whore last night." I enlightened him with a grim smirk. "I can't fucking believe you." I threw my hands up in rage, "If you didn't want me anymore then why didn't you say something instead of stringing me along and breaking my heart?" I questioned him rhetorically, and continued my rant, "I loved you, and I thought you loved me too." I shook my head unbelievingly, "But I guess I was only good for one time." With that said I started up the stairs and towards my room.

"Natalie, wait." He called after me, now standing at the bottom of the staircase.

I spun around in an instant. "No John, you wait." I retorted harshly. "I waited for you for three years." I informed him. "That's three years of my life down the toilet. If I knew that it was going to end up like this, I wouldn't have even wasted my breath." I spat out. "I'm done." I stated, but rethought my words, "_We're _done."

John then decided to ask, "Then where'd you stay last night?" He didn't get the picture, did he?

"None of your fucking business." I, once again, turned around and ran up to my room before my tears could fall in his presence.

* * *

There was a knock at my door an hour or so after my fight with John and I contemplated on opening up the door; it could either be John or Halvo. I chose to unlock the door since he probably wasn't back yet, he must have went over to _her _house to openly fuck her without me getting in the way.

I shuffled over to the wooden door, opening it and coming face-to-face with Halvo. "Hey, I thought you might want something." He said, offering me a plate with a sandwich and some potato chips on it. He's so thoughtful.

Not having the heart to tell him I wasn't hungry since I ate just a couple hours ago, I took the plate from him. "Thanks, Eric." I tried to smile up at him.

Eric looked torn, and I couldn't help the feeling I got thinking that I did this to him. I mean, I caught his best friend cheating on me, and he knew that John was, Eric then stepped up and cared for me while I was emotional, and now I'm here, living in his house for the next few days, the house which he shares with John. I guess he doesn't know who's side to be on; it's better being neutral.

"Gabi's downstairs by the way." He told me, pointing to the stairs with his thumb over his shoulder.

I nodded my head, putting the plate on my nightstand after taking a chip in my mouth, and then followed him to the foyer where Gabi was standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" She greeted me, overly happy, she mustn't have known.

I shrugged and replied, "I caught John cheating on me."

Her green eyes went wide, "Oh my God, Nattie." She was completely shocked, her right hand even flew up to her mouth to cover her gasp.

"Yeah, everyone there knew he was cheating on me too." I told her, looking at Eric through my peripherals, who decided to leave us girls alone and go practice in his room. "You didn't know?" I asked her.

"No, I've been at school," she told me, "and Kennedy was with me this week so he doesn't know either." She finished

"Well now you do."

"Oh, baby," She cooed, coming in closer to me, embracing me in a hug, "he doesn't deserve you." she said like the others did.

All I could do was sigh into her shoulder, I was already sick of this; this sympathy, and talking about it.

"I'm gonna take you out," she stated. "We're gonna have a girls day." If I didn't know her better I wouldn't have known that this girls day was going to happen whether John and I broke up or not. "Come on, get dressed." She shooed me upstairs

I threw on a new pair of jeans and a tee shirt and then Gab and I were on our way to the mall. Retail therapy definitely gets the mind off of high-end assholes.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor of my room sorting out all of my clothing, new and old, when Halvo walked in.  
"Woah, serious shopping." He exclaimed.

I looked up at him with a smirk, "Yeah, I know."

He closed the door behind him and took a seat next to me. "What are you gonna do with it all?" he asked. Obviously all of the articles did not fit in my closet.

I shrugged, unsure of this myself, "Take what I can home I guess."

"You're gonna leave?" he looked upset that I was considering leaving for forever. "Do I get to say goodbye?" Our eyes were connected and I could feel the sadness that was radiating from him.

I leaned in, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "Bye, Halvo." I whispered in his ear.

"Bye, Nattie." He whispered back. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." I shook my head against his neck.

"I'm still sorry." I pulled away from our embrace to look at him in the eyes. Eric Halvorsen is such a great guy.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	13. Boarding

**A/N: 1 of 2 If you're good with commenting I'll post the second half!**

* * *

I was done sitting around and getting sympathy from my friends. I need to get over John, he's already over me, and so it's only fair. Right?

I held my cell phone in my hands and scrolled down to that name that I thought I'd never ever call in my life. "Hello?" he answered wearily.

"Hey, Connor?" I chipperly greeted him. "What are you doing today?" I asked curiously, playing with the bed threading beneath me.

"Nothing much." He replied.

"Wanna hang?"

"Um, sure." I couldn't help but chuckle at his confused state.

I gave Connor the address I was at, along with some directions, and he told me he'd be there in five.

After fixing up my appearance I skipped downstairs so that I could wait for Connor in the yard rather than inside. To my dismay _he _was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Where are you going?" he asked, eying me up and down.

I didn't respond to him, I just kept walking out the door until I was standing on the top step, on the lookout for my date.

* * *

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Connor asked as we were starting to drive away from the house, breaking the awkward silence that was starting to fill the vehicle.

I was slightly confused, having to ask, "What do you mean?" I needed clarification; the only person my heart has changed on was John.

He let out a dry chuckle before simply explaining, "You used to hate me."

I gasped, "I've never hated you." I turned to look at him to see the unamused smile play across his plump pink lips. "It's just, that, you weren't older than me." I confessed lowly, looking back out my window and away from his gaze.

"What?" he asked this time. I couldn't tell if he didn't hear me, or he just wanted clarification. I chose the latter, mainly because I didn't want to have to repeat myself.

"I've spent so much time hanging out with older people," I started to explain "That I've missed out on doing things my own age." I concluded in pure honesty.

"Oh." Was his initial reaction before he decided to speak actual dictionary words, "Well, you've still had everything you wanted at the time." he added.

"Yeah, _had_." I rolled my eyes and laid my head back against the headrest, before confessing, "John and I broke up."

Connor's eyes widened a little and I could see the hint of hope radiating from his eyes. "Why?" he cautiously asked.

"We fell out." I shrugged it off as something simple for Connor's sake, and maybe mine... "We're just too different now, we want different things," I started to smoothly lie, "He wants to be a rock star, and I want an education and an actual career." I added in. I don't know if I'm trying to convince him or myself…

"I see." He replied with a nod of the head. I smiled to myself in accomplishment, he actually bought the story. "So what do you want to do?" he changed the subject as we came to a four-way intersection.

I closed my eyes, still leaning back, and sighing, "Anything."

* * *

"A skate park?" I asked incredulously as I got out of the car and followed Connor down a long cement pathway to the entrance.

"You said anything." He smiled as he used my words against me, and then grabbing my hand to pull me along beside him.

"I've never been on a skateboard before." I confessed quietly as Connor flashed some sort of pass to a guy seated in the entrance booth.

He smirked a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

My lesson consisted of Connor showing off a bit on his board before actually letting me step foot on it. _He's such a freaking ham_.

"Ok," he said as he kicked the board up so it landed in his hands. "This," he held the board up for me to see it, "Is a skateboard. It has wheels," he pointed to the four wheels placed under the wooden board, "and it rolls." He then placed the skateboard in front of me, the wheels hitting the pavement, "You stand on it." He pointed out, gesturing for me to get on."

I looked at him wearily; that thing was definitely going to slide out from underneath me, sending me flying back.

Connor saw the uncertainty etched out on my face, "Don't worry, I'll hold your hand the whole time." he reassured me.

With that, I inhaled and then stepped onto the piece of wood, Connor's left hand embracing my right the whole time.

"There," Connor said, "You're standing on it."

"Great." I sarcastically replied, causing him to chuckle.

"Ok," he took my free hand in his own, "We're gonna move now." He informed me.

"If I fall…" I started to threaten.

"You won't," he again sweetly reassured me, "I got you." he smiled up at me, our eyes locking, and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"You're doing fine!" Connor argued after an hour or so into my "lesson". "I'm gonna let go." He said for the fifth time this argument.

"Oh no you're not." I argued back from my place on the board.

Connor was behind me, instead of holding my hands and pulling me along, his hands were on my waist, gliding me to wherever it was I was meant to go.

"Oh yes I am." He chuckled evilly as his hands left their place and I went rolling down the small hill we were practicing on.

I went into panic mode, suddenly not remembering anything I was just taught, and the board rolled from under me and I went flying in the other direction.

"Natalie!" I heard Connor yell as I hit the pavement hard on my back. "Shit." He sounded so worried.

I don't know why, but something inside of me caused me to start hysterically laughing.

"Natalie, are you okay?" I looked up to see Connor's worried face gazing down upon me, making sure I wasn't hurt or bleeding I presume.

I arose from the floor, brushing myself off before looking him in his dark hazel eyes and replying, "Well I've had enough damage for one day."

I could tell he was looking me over once more just to make sure I was okay.

"Uh," Connor started to say, his right hand moving up to rub the back of his neck. "You wanna see a movie?" he asked a little shyly.

I smiled back, "Sure."

And with that, Connor went to retrieve his board as we made our way back to the car, my fingers lacing with his.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	14. Unwanted

**A/N: 2 of 2 **

* * *

Connor and I reached the movie theatre, both of us unsure and lightly arguing about what to see.

"Piranha." Connor argued.

"Nanny McPhee." I argued back.

"Vampire's Suck." he tried to coax.

I seductively smiled, "Eat Pray Love."

"Inception." We both oddly said at the same time.

Connor smirked and extended his right hand out towards me, "Deal?" he asked.

I smiled back and took his hand in my own, shaking it, "Deal."

He turned to the ticket vendor, "Two," he held up two fingers, "for Inception."

"That'll be twenty dollars." The vendor told him.

After Connor paid for our tickets, we decided on taking a seat smack dab in the middle of the showroom we were directed to, just to be weird and difficult.

In the midst of the previews, just when the actual film was about to start, Connor draped his right arm across my shoulders. I couldn't help but snuggle in closer to him. After a little while longer, our hands were laced together and I noticed that I was spending most of my time paying attention to the patterns I was drawing on his skin, then what was going on in the movie. When the film came to an end and the lights turned back on, I pulled myself out of Connor's hold.

Walking out of the movie theatre_, _Connor asked me, "You hungry?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess, you?"

"Same." He replied back, as we made our way to his car.

I don't know why things are being pretty awkward between the two of us, we just spent a little over two ours cuddling and playing with each other's hands. I don't get it.

"Where do you wanna grab a bite?" he turned to ask me as he started the car.

"In-N-Out." I replied, knowing that he was thinking the same thing. _In-N-Out is beast!_

He smiled, confirming me guess that he was thinking the same thing, "You got it."

* * *

We were back out the house. Connor parked the car by the curb, deciding to walk me to the door.

I turned the knob on the front door once we reached it, Connor following in behind me, it was open. We both proceeded inside the house, standing in the tiny foyer. I noticed that there was a body with blonde hair lying on the couch, her feet above _his_ huge ones. I turned around to face Connor, who was no more than a foot away, and he kept moving in closer to me. Soon enough my back was against the wall that was next to the staircase, his tall frame was so close to mine. His faced, adorned with his side swept nearly black hair and dark hazel eyes kept leaning in closer to me. He kissed my cheek, then kissed a little closer to my lips, and he trailed kisses until the next untouched space was my lips.

"Connor," I breathed, but his movements didn't stop. "Connor, I can't." I said steadily this time.

I pushed him away, sliding against the wall until I reached the stairs, and then I continued running to my room.

Locking my door behind me, I threw myself onto my bed, the tears coming out faster and my sobs coming out louder into my pillow. _He has to ruin everything, doesn't he? I can't even try to get over him without him having to come back and, and, and ughhh! I hate that skinny bastard. _I cried myself to sleep, my thoughts finally subsiding to let me drift off into unconsciousness.

I woke up at 2:15 in the morning; I dialed my Tempe Taxi Service's number, informing them that I would need a car as soon as they could send one. I threw whatever I could find lying around my room into a suitcase, and packed the rest of my bags. Then I met the taxi outside in the night.

I've come to the conclusion that John was my Arizona. He was my safety, my happiness, my backbone, my everything. Now all that was gone. Gone within minutes.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	15. People

**A/N: 2 of 2 **

* * *

After my flight back home I boarded the Binghamton School Shuttle from JFK airport. I took a seat in the middle of the shuttle, next to the window, watching all the people go by. There were families, a mother pushing the stroller and the father mindlessly walking by her side, couples walking by and holding hands while dragging their luggage behind them, and there were also single young adults, like myself, meandering around. I can't help but think that each person that has just passed through my line of vision has a story, a tale, of success, failure, love, and heartbreak, and also how privileged their life can or cannot be. It all fascinates me that there are people out there who are strangely like myself.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

I turned my head from its position of gazing out of the window, to see my roommate Vanessa coming to sit down next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked her in wonderment. Seeing Vanessa in an airport was not a likely occurrence. Ever.

She shrugged like it was no big deal, "Flew home for the weekend."

"Flew?" I questioned. Since the first day I met her, Vanessa was against flying all the way down to Virginia since it was only a few hours away by car. She wasn't afraid of heights, or flying for that matter, she just opted for the long car rides instead of paying all that money to go a "short" distance.

"I wasn't wasting eight hours driving there and back." She informed me with a little sass in her tone.

I decided to just agree with her form of strange logic, shaking my head with a forced smirk, "Of course, Nessa."

"What's with you, you look down?" she took notice to my hostile state. "Is John touring all summer?" she jumped to the most probable conclusion she could think of.

I shrugged and looked back out the window, away from her, hoping that the tears wouldn't start falling. _Why'd she have to bring _him _up?_ "Don't know." 

"There's something wrong, Nat." she stated, well knowingly. "You know you can tell me." she placed her hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"When we get back home." I choked out, holding back tears.

_Home_ my dorm was now my home. I will never go back to my mother, nor am I really willing to go back to Tempe; it would just be too awkward.

* * *

Both Vanessa and I made it to our room and threw our bags on our beds. Slamming the door behind her, Vanessa said, "Now spill." Her hand was on her hip and she was giving me the _you promised so spit it out now _look. "What happened while you were down there?" She started to push when I wouldn't say anything. "You usually come back happy, and now, you're… not."

"I caught John hooking up with someone." I stated lowly and simply as I unpacked my duffle bag.

"I hope you mean he was drunk and hooking up with a guy." I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that she was standing in her same position with an unamused expression. "And by a guy I mean Halvo."

I shook my head and continued to unpack. I don't want to talk about the douche or what happened anymore.

Vanessa took an open seat on my bed, her demeanor weakening to that of a sweet, caring one. "When'd you find out?" she asked.

"The night I arrived."

"What'd you do the rest of the days then?"

I sighed; she wasn't going to drop the subject until she got a play-by-play. "Sulked, hung out with Gabi, tried to hook up with Connor…"

"Connor…Montgomery…?" she sounded a little confused and shocked.

"Yeah…" I confirmed. "I thought I could use him as my rebound guy, but I couldn't." I started to explain, "John was on the couch with _her_, and we were coming back from a wonderful date, and Connor kept coming in closer, and I couldn't kiss him. I just couldn't. I've only kissed one person and meant it." I ranted, feeling tears start to form.

"Then what happened." She pushed, knowing there was more.

"I ran to my room crying. Packed. Then left. John didn't give two shits." I moved my suitcase towards the wall and took the now open space next to Vanessa.

"So what now?" she asked after a couple silent moments.

"We broke up."

"I figured." She rolled her eyes. "I meant for the summer." She clarified.

I sighed again, I really didn't give this much thought, since that house was my summer home. "Don't know." I shrugged. "If Jess is home, then maybe I'll go back down and hang with their crew, take care of my aunt and give the nurse a break for a while." I started to plan. "But if not then I guess I have to go back to my mom's."

Vanessa smirked evilly, "Or you could stay with Bradley and me."

I rolled my eyes in return, "Yeah, sure."

She threw her hands in the air, "We don't live together, just in the same apartment building."

"Uhhuh, sure."

Nessa threw her arm across my shoulders, giving me a sideways hug. "I'm sorry, Natalie." She apologized.

I'm sick of all these apologizes. There's nothing that their pity and sympathy can do, the only person who should really be apologizing is that jackass; but too bad I never want to deal with his again.

"He doesn't deserve you." she added in.

Damn straight he doesn't deserve me.

But why does a part of me still want him?

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	16. Shots

**A/N: sorry it's been so long. i'm back at school...**

* * *

I fell back into my usual school routine; wake up, get dressed, go out for coffee and breakfast with Vanessa, then go to class at whenever I was supposed to be there. I tried the hardest I could to go through the routine the best I could, like I usually did, happy and with a smile on my face. But I couldn't, my body just wouldn't let me do it, I was slow and sulky.

I managed to try the routine for the first two days back, but rapidly I pulled myself away from all that. It was just too much to handle. Luckily for me, I came down with the stomach virus, forcing me to stay in my room and wallow in my own self pity for the rest of the week. I did manage to get myself to my most important classes though.

Friday afternoon, after her last class of the day, Vanessa barged through the door, exclaiming, "I'm taking you to the nurse."

I was seated on the floor, hunched over my plastic pink garbage pail which was sitting between my legs, ready to catch any bile that forced its way up. "No, it's nothing." I weakly argued.

She put her hand on her hip and retorted, "If it's nothing, then why do you look like shit?" It was a rhetorical question.

She came over to me, grabbed the bucket that I emptied just a few minutes ago from me, pulled me to my feet, told me, "Get your shoes and a fucking coat."

I obliged, grabbing one of Ross's sweatshirts that I stole oh-so-many summers ago, and slipping on my gray pair of TOMS that Jess bought me for Christmas this past year. Then, Vanessa took my hand, and I let myself be dragged by her all the way down to the campus infirmary.

* * *

"Natalie Classon." The receptionist called from her place at the door which led to all the examination rooms.

I nodded my head in response, getting up to be followed to my room for the visit, Vanessa following on my trail.

"Nurse Joan will be with you shortly." The girl informed us, before she left to go back to her desk. There were no other patients waiting to be examined, so hopefully this will be short and painless.

"I don't know why you dragged me here." I turned to Vanessa.

"Because unlike yourself, I actually care about your health and want you to get better and stop spending so much time in our room." She said back with attitude.

"It's nothing," I said for the millionth time, "It's just the stomach virus."

"Sure it is." Was Vanessa's closing statement since the nurse finally walked in.

Looking at what I assume to be my chart, the woman asked, "So what brings you here today?"

Just as I was about to respond, Vanessa answered for me, "She's been throwing up every day this week."

Nurse Joan turned her attention from Vanessa and looked at me in confirmation. I simply added in, "More when I'm trying to sleep, than when I'm awake."

She looked back down at the white papered chart in her hands before speaking again. "Are you sexually active?" she questioned, still looking down at the papers.

"I guess…" I answered wearily.

Finally she looked up and I took notice that she had green eyes, those enchanting green eyes to be exact. "It's either a 'yes, I've had sex' or a 'no, I'm a virgin'." She told me with a little chuckle.

"Yes." I answered back.

"How long ago was your last time?" she asked and then went back to her chart.

"About three weeks." I informed her.

"Okay," she replied back, "Just give me a moment, I just need to go get a few things and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Vanessa and I said and nodded in response.

Once Nurse Joan exited the room I looked back at Vanessa who was sitting in the metal black chair while I was up on the bed, "Why is she asking me about my sex life?" I rhetorically questioned. "It's just the stomach virus." I groaned. Why isn't anyone listening to me? I know my body better than they do. It's the stomach virus; I've had it many times before.

Nessa shook her head, and unwillingly agreed, "Whatever you say, Nat." I could tell that she was getting fed up with me and my whining.

Nurse Joan walked back in with a clear plastic cup and a needle contraption in her hand. "Okay, Natalie," she began to explain, "In here I'm going to need you to go into the bathroom and produce a urine sample," she held out the cup for me to take, and then pointed to the bathroom door down the hall. "Then when you're done with that I'm going to take a blood sample," she held up the needle and I cringed away. I hated needles.

"Kay." I said, taking the cup out of her grasp and made my way to the bathroom to do my business.

I handed Joan my pee cup and hopped up onto the table, holding my hand out for Vanessa to grab. The nurse pressed around my arm trying to find a vein, it took way too long. And when she finally found one, she picked up the needle and got ready to puncture my skin.

"Wait." I nearly shouted in the quiet filled room. Nurse Joan looked up at me, telling me with her eyes that I was going to be fine, but I continued with my outburst. "Is that a butterfly needle?" I asked, already knowing that it wasn't, it was far too big.

"No, it's not." She said, taking another look at the needle.

"I need a butterfly needle, my veins are too small." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Alright." She went over to one of the draws in the room and pulled out another needle, hopefully it was the right one. Unfortunately, for me, it was. Fuck. I hate hate hate shots and needles!

Once again she found my vein and this time she actually got the needle in, I cringed into Vanessa's shoulder, looking away.

The last time I received a needle into my body was in Tempe. John and I decided to give blood for Corona del Sol High School's annual blood drive. It wasn't a good idea from the start since both of us are afraid of needles, but Shane guilted us into it, so we stuck to our promise. John went first, he wasn't happy about it, but he did. I held his hand throughout the whole time and he was fine, not a tear was shed from my big baby. But my turn, now that's where we had the problems. The nurse couldn't find a good vein to use, problem number one. Then once a vein was located they shoved the needle through, it hurt like a bitch and tears started to freely stream down my cheeks. John took my free hand in his, rubbing my back, and whispering sweet calming words in my ear. Because the needle was too big they had to quickly retract it, and find a butterfly one. And once they did, giving blood was a little easier to stand. I vowed to myself to never give blood again, and John joked that he wants my blood in my body because he doesn't want anyone but him to have me. He's cheesy, and I fell for it. After the needle incident I couldn't bend my left arm for two days. John was a sweetheart and let me "take it easy" while he took "care of me". _He can take care of a hurting arm, but what about a broken heart? _I can't believe I fell for him. Over and over again…

"Okay, sweetheart, it's all done." Nurse Joan told me as she capped the vial of my blood. "I'm going to go ruin these through a test and I'll be right back." She informed us before walking back out of the room with my bodily fluids.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Vanessa tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah…" I trailed off in agreement. "I wonder what she's testing for."

"Maybe to see if you have some disease." She shrugged. "Or if you're pregnant." She wiggled her eyebrows in a joking manner.

But suddenly with that one word my mind went into overdrive. I was trying to recall that night, that one night that was so special to me. "I mean, when we… he did… and I was on the pill for a few weeks." I tried to put two and two together, but it just wasn't coming out.

Vanessa's loud obnoxious voice turned low and scared, "It takes at least three months for it to regulate your body, hon." She informed me sadly. _This can't be happening. I'm dreaming, that's it. This is just a dream. I must be dreaming, and none of this has happened. I'm still in Tempe…with John's arms wrapped around me… _

I was lying back on the bed by now; my eyes were closed tight, wishing this was all just a dream. "I can't be." I choked out. "I just can't be pregnant." My eyes opened and I was starting to sit back up. "We broke up, we're done. He cheated on me two weeks after our first time." Tears started to build themselves in my ducts. "I just can't be." I choked out again.

"Natalie, don't jump to conclusions." Vanessa told me, coming over to soothingly rub my back. "You could just have some weird stomach virus." She told me. "Or puking could just be your way of dealing with depression." She added. "Which in that case, means you need to see a shrink." She joked and I tried to get a smirk to form, but it just wasn't working.

After spending what seemed like forever to calm me down, Vanessa succeeded, just to see her accomplishment fail when Nurse Joan walked back in with solemn look on her face.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	17. Pack

**A/N: 1/2**

* * *

I stiffened in my place, and Vanessa did too. We both are awaiting the worse; though I would totally prefer having cancer over having a kid at this moment.

"Sweetheart," Nurse Joan's voice was soft and caring, "the blood test and urine sample both came back positive." She said. I wanted her to just spit it out, I don't want any of the fluff, just give me the news woman! "You are indeed going to be having a baby." And there it is. Fuck. "I'm sorry." She sincerely said, placing a bunch of packets about pregnancy on the sink counter and then exited the examination room.

Neither Vanessa nor I said anything on our way back to our dorm room.

* * *

Inside our room, I headed straight for the closet, grabbing my duffle bag and starting to pack random clothing inside of it.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa questioned me harshly. I don't know what she has to be mad about; I'm the one who's apparently pregnant here.

I avoided her question and asked my own, all the while still shoving what seemed like necessary things into my duffle, "Can you get my notes for me?"

"What?" she was taken aback. She was standing in the middle of our room, both hands on her hips, watching and scrutinizing my every move.

"From my classes, pick up notes." I elaborated while still shoving random necessities into my bag. "Tell the professor I'm terminally ill or something." I tried to make up an excuse which would work.

Her hard demeanor softened a little, her brown eyes filling with concern, and her arms moving to fold across her chest in discomfort. "Where are you going?" she tried to ask without the worry evident in her voice.

"The airport."

"It's almost the end of the semester, Natalie." She informed me, though I thoroughly knew that it was. "Don't fuck it up." She wasn't going to try to stop me. She trusted me enough to know what the hell I was doing. But little does she know is that I have no fucking clue.

"Just get me my notes, and I'll do fine." I said for the last time, zipping the duffle closed and throwing it over my shoulder, and grabbing my purse off of my bed.

"You better come back." She was still standing in that same spot. Her arms still across her chest, her long brown hair tied back into a braid, and her eyes looking like they could break with tears at any moment. But she is Vanessa, and Vanessa doesn't cry easily.

"I will, don't worry." I replied, going over and enveloping her in a great hug. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, I was out the door and making my way to the Transportation Office to get my shuttle ticket.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	18. Toyota

**A/N: 2/2**

* * *

Again, I exited the terminal. This scene was all too familiar to me, except that this time there was no one there waiting for me. I went to baggage claim, found my duffle, and made my way into the lighted evening.

It all set in.

I found the closest bench and collapsed on it. Pulling out my phone I dialed the number of the only person I could have trusted since the first day I met him.

"Kennedy, can you come and get me?" I blurted out shakily once I heard him pick up his phone to his ear.

"What's wrong?" He asked like any other person would. Worry was evident from his hasty speech. "Where are you? Now he sounded just a tad confused as to why I was calling him.

Just as simply as I told Vanessa beforehand, I told him, "The airport."

"Wh- Never mind." He started to ask, but then backtracked. "I'll be there in ten." I could hear him opening the front door and swinging his keys in his hand.

"Thanks, Kenny."

* * *

I sat on that bench all the while I waited for Kennedy, counting down the minutes until I am faced with a confrontation.

His little red Toyota pulled up right in front of me. I could only imagine what I looked like sitting outside of the airport with nowhere to go…

Upon climbing in and buckling up, Kennedy turned to me and asked sweetly and knowingly, "What happened?" His deep hazel-green eyes filled with worry.

I couldn't look at him. Not yet anyways that is. "Is Gabi home?" I counter-asked, staring out the passenger window.

"Yeah." He answered me with a furrowed brow. "But, Nat, what's going on?" he pleaded; he really wanted to be filled in and understand. That's why I love Kenny, he always wants everyone around him to be happy, and if he could make it happen then he'd be ecstatic.

I turned towards him, my eyes not connecting with his face. "I'll tell you when we get to your apartment."

He nodded his head once and then we were on our way to Kennedy and Gabi's apartment.

* * *

As soon as I walked through the door Gabi hung up with whoever she was talking to in the kitchen on the phone with, and ran over towards me, enveloping me in a short hug before she pulled away and started the questioning. "Natalie, what happened, baby?" was the first for round one.

"I'm," I took a deep breath, I just couldn't come to terms with this, "I'm pregnant."

Her hazel eyes grew wide and a hand flew up to her mouth to stifle her gasp, "No."

I simply nodded.

She was still shocked; she stood there slowly letting her hand fall from her mouth as she asked question number two, "When'd you find out?"

"Earlier today." She gave me a look of sympathy.

Neither of us talked, not even Kennedy, though I'm sure this was as a shock to him as it was to Gabi, he has to work with _him _first handily every day. Sounds like he has it worse, huh?

Gabi was taking in my appearance through this silence. "You look tired, you need to sleep." She told me, motioning Kennedy to bring my duffle bag into their guest room.

"I've been throwing up the entire week, I'm exhausted." I informatively told her, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kennedy cringe in disgust.

"It'll get better in time." She semi-cheerfully said, coming over and pulling me into a tight, reassuring hug.

"Hopefully." I whispered in her ear.

Suddenly I felt the weight of the world slip from my shoulders, and all I've wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	19. Pillows

**A/N: have this because i love you **

* * *

I've been hanging around the apartment for two days straight, just sleeping, sulking, and eating. Friday, the second day of my stay here, I was sitting on the couch eating a bowel of popcorn and watching a classic DVD, Mean Girls. When Kennedy came home from band practice he flopped down on the open space next to me.

Neither of us talked. Both Kennedy and I sat there sharing popcorn and staring at the television screen.

All was right again with the Girl World when Kennedy decided to speak up with a random outburst.

"He deserves to know." His voice was low, scared to break through that wall we seemed to have built up, yet there was pure truth pouring out with every word. Truth that I really didn't want to accept.

I let his words linger for a moment before shrugging, "I guess."

He saw through me. He saw the hesitation and inability to face _him_."Come on, there's a gathering tonight." He tried to encourage me with a nudge on my shoulder. With that last word my mind raced with all the other gatherings we have had beforehand and how out-of-hand and fun they all were. "Be my date since Gabi has a test tomorrow." We were looking at each other. His eyes were pleading with me, he really wanted John and I to work things out with this _situation _we have here. I can only imagine how practice went, unless Kenny didn't tell anyone I was here…

I sighed, giving up. "Sure…" I really don't want to do this, but it's better now than later. Right? "I really don't want to do this." I vocalized for him to hear, averting my eyes to my lap and started playing with the tassels on the fringe of the blanket that was sprawled across my thighs. "I should abort the thing," I told him, "but that goes against everything I stand for. And if I wasn't meant to get pregnant this early in life, then I wouldn't have." _Positive thoughts, Natalie, positive thoughts. You'll get through this._

* * *

We were in Max's all-too-familiar backyard. Nothing has changed; probably since none of the guys are really ever home anymore. I was standing next to Kennedy, not like I had much choice in the matter; he wouldn't let me out of his sight for a second. Kenny was having a deep conversation with Austin Gibbs and Ryan Gose from This Century.

I didn't need to talk in the conversation. The three of them were avidly talking about music and touring. Out of the corner of my eye, by the couches, I noticed a tall figure in a black jacket looking my way. He was holding a cup, which I assumed to be beer in his hand, his hair was short now. I thought he caught on to my scrutinizing him, because his look turned hard with, what I swore was a small smirk, I looked away quickly.

My actions were enough to make Kennedy, for a second, turn to me, grab my hand in his own, and whisper, "You should go talk to him." I shook my head no. "Tell him." I was going to object to his wishes again, but before I could he added, "It'll be fine. He deserves to know."

I nodded my head lightly once in defeat.

When I looked back over to see that figure, he was gone. I noticed him making his way to the side porch on the secluded side of the house. I went after him, slowly but surely. I made eye contact with Kennedy to let him know that I was actually going to attempt to do this.

* * *

It was dark on the other side of the house; the only form of light was from the lap hanging from the gutter. He was sitting in the far chair, by the corner so that he was facing out towards the open scenery of lawns and stars.

I weakly called towards him as I approached the porch myself, "John,"

He moved his head to look at me standing almost in front of him. He removed his cup from his lips to speak, "What are you doing here?" His words were meant to be harsh, to scare me a bit.

I mustered up some courage to respond, "Well they're my friends too you know." When all his response was to look at me silently and blankly, I motioned to the chair across the table from him, closest to me, "Can I?" he nodded.

We sat in uncomfortable silence before John broke the tension that was flowing between the empty space of our bodies, "You shouldn't be here, you have finals." He said it so matter-of-factly, that for a moment I actually thought he still cared. But as quickly as that hope had risen, I shot it right back down with the remembrance of the hurt he caused me before and still today.

"They are the least of my worries right now." I scoffed.

Again silence struck us. And like before neither of us made an attempt to communicate. He started to shift in his seat and I thought I was going to lose this chance forever.

I looked down at my lap, and played with the fringe of my denim skirt. "There's- Um," I started to say, but just couldn't find the right words to say it in the right way. So I decided the simple straight-to-the-point way would be better. "I, I'm pregnant."

Not a second later he retorted, "You sure it's mine."

My jaw gaped open, "Yes it's yours!" I yelled back. "You're the only one I've ever had sex with. And come to think of it, I regret it. I regret ever giving you my heart. And now, and now this is what I have to deal with on my own, by myself." After I finished my speech I slammed my hands on the table, took one looked at John's stoic face, and ran off. I'm always running lately, always running away from my problems.

* * *

I ran back to the spot where I left Kennedy for only God knows how long ago. And, not too much of my surprise, he was still standing there talking to Ryan and Austin.

Once I got to him I pulled on the sleeve of his tee shirt and whispered, "Kenny, Kennedy, can we go?"

He turned his head and our eyes met. I could only imagine how red my eyes were, I was ready to start bawling. "Yeah, sure." He replied, grabbing my hand and saying a simple good-bye to the guys. "Come on." He said as he pulled me along all the way to the front yard where his car was parked.

"What happened?" Kennedy hastily questioned me when we were in the safety of his vehicle.

The tears were starting to fall freely now. "He asked if it was really his." My words came out shakily, but I he understood nonetheless.

We were driving now, when I started to collect myself. I turned to him and asked in all seriousness, "Am I that much of a slut?"

His brows furrowed for a second, kind of mulling over what I had just said. "You're not a slut." He said. "He's the one who cheated on you, remember."

"But it still hurts." I whispered as we pulled into the parking lot.

He shut the car off and turned to me, "I know it does, Nattie. And I'm sorry for that. If he's being this much of a dick, he doesn't deserve you or your baby."

I made my way as fast as I could up to the apartment. I threw the door open, getting a look from Gabi on the couch who tried to ask, "What-"

I ignored her, running straight to my room to cry into the borrowed pillows.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	20. Talk

**A/N: i had major writers block on this chapter**

* * *

The next day I was woken up abruptly by the sound of Gabi shrieking with anger. Her and Kenny rarely fought, so I lay were I was and concentrated on the brawl going down in the living room.

"No. She doesn't want to see you! What don't you understand!" Gabi yelled fiercely and rhetorically at someone who obviously isn't Kennedy, "You hurt her so badly, John, you don't even know." I froze in my place, my dull brown eyes widening greatly. _John! What the fuck was he doing here? How did he even know where I wa- Kennedy._ "And you didn't even apologize; you just went on calling her a slut." Gabi continued her rant.

"Gab," It sounded like Kennedy was protesting, trying to get a word in now that it was sort of quiet.

"No," She spat sternly, "He's just crawling back because she's pregnant and thinks it's the better thing to do." She stated, and then her voice rose again, "He doesn't even fucking care about her!"

This time John went to protest, "Yes-"

Gab was livid beyond belief now, "Save it for someone who wants to hear your sorry ass excuses." Her voice then settled down, "She's my best friend, John, and I know you're Kenny's, but I don't want to see her get hurt again. All because of you. It's not fair." She sounded like she was pleading with him now, her voice was low and barely audible, "She doesn't deserve this, John."

I couldn't stand listening to this conversation anymore. I needed answers; I needed to know why he was here. I also needed to get him to leave.

I emerged slightly from my room, the door creaking as I slowing opened it. Gab turned her head back and noticed I was awake and standing there visibly grave a tired, she then started shoving John out of the apartment.

"Gab," Kennedy scolded from his place behind her, causing her to stop with what she was doing.

She looked at Kennedy's pleading face and then back over to John's. She narrowed her eyes to look at him with intimidation, before saying, "If she cries, I'm going to rearrange your fucking face."

"Alright, Gab," Kennedy cooed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her torso, "Let's calm down now, baby."

"Not while this fucker is alone with my baby." She spat.

"She'll be fine," Kenny reassured her, "She's been through worse."

With that, my eyes locked with John's for a moment, brown meeting with green once again. Neither of us moved as our eyes were locked, it felt like, for that moment, that everything was alright, time was stopped, and nothing happened. Sadly, I realized that I was getting pulled into him again, attracted by his outstanding features. I turned my head away, ripping my gaze away from him and then retreating back into my room, leaving the door open as a gesture for him to follow.

I was sitting on my bed, a pillow rested in my lap for comfort when John made his way into the room, closing the door behind him for privacy. For that I was grateful, I would hate for Gabi to see everything, though she would probably be sitting outside of the door listening in. He then took a seat on the end of my bed, his body facing me, but my eyes never looking up at him; they were fixed on playing with the tassel of the pillow.

John was the first one to break the silence that was between us, "I'm sorry," he finally said it, and too bad I didn't want to hear it now. Now it was just too late. "I've never wanted this to happen. Any of this." He continued his apology. "I can't believe we're having this baby." I could hear by the way he spoke that a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, but then he went back to being serious, "I thought we were…" he trailed off, hoping I understood where he was getting at.

"Correction," I looked up at his freckled face which was too close for my liking, "I'm having a baby." I corrected him before answering his unspoken question, "and I thought so too."

"What happened?" he spoke softly, now inspecting my comforter instead of facing me eye-to-eye.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "We weren't careful I guess." I shrugged, what happened, happened, there's nothing we can change about it now. "It also apparently takes up to three months for the pill to regulate through the body." I informed him for his informational benefit. "So there's a fault on my part."

"Oh." He looked up at me again, his eyes reflected confusion and worry, for what, I don't really know. "So what are we going to do?" he asked lowly.

_"We_ are going to do nothing. _I'm_ going to have this baby."

If he wasn't tightly strung right now his jaw would have dropped with my statement. "You have to let me help. It's half mine. I want to be a part of its life." He demanded.

I was disgusted by his forwardness, he would never have known about this if I didn't get conned into telling him. "I don't want your help, John." I spat, "I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me and my baby alone. If I didn't come down here and tell you about it, you wouldn't have given a fuck about what happened to me and this kid!" I shouted, getting flustered and livid.

"Natalie," He tried to calm me down with his suave and seductive voice.

"Get out." I said through clenched teeth, pointing at the doorway. He didn't move. "I don't want to deal with you. Get. Out." I said again.

This time he listened. He silently and easily got up and exited my room, shutting the door behind him. Frustrated, I threw the pillow that was in my lap at the door frame with all my might, letting out an angry grunt and squeal. I can't deal with John anymore, I just can't, and he's turned some of the best things in my life into the worst now. He's arrogant, self-centered, full of himself, and just really fucking annoying.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	21. The Morning After

**A/N: personally i think it's poorly written. and i know that i suck at updates. sorry :( **

* * *

Day four of my stay here I got up early, before Kennedy and Gabi both came to greet the day. With nothing really to do I decided to finally turn my phone back on. Fully loaded, my inbox started to receive text messages all at once; a majority of them were from Vanessa, one from a number a knew all too well, and three from Halvo.

There were two sent from him from yesterday, spread out by about three hours.

**From: Halvo Halvorsen**

**WARNING! John's on his way over! MAN THE HATCHETS! **

**From: Halvo Halvorsen**

**So what happened? John's being a whiny bitch and won't talk to anyone. He resorted to locking himself up in his room. **

And the last text from Halvo was sent at seven in the morning today, half an hour ago.

**From: Halvo Halvorsen**

**John's gone for the day if you want to come over and hang? If not that's cool too, I have band practice at noon though. So gimme a call…?**

I mulled over taking Eric up on that offer; I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go back there just yet, there is just so many memorizes surrounding that place.

I hit the reply button, and then typed away my message.

**To: Halvo Halvorsen**

**I'll be there in 15. **

I couldn't hide from my friends forever, just because of that one douche bag. I got ready, grabbed my bag and sunglasses, and out the door I went. It wasn't that hot yet since it was early in the day, so I wouldn't get too sweaty and gross throughout my walk. I didn't bother to put my headphones in, I liked the quiet right now, everything was calm and awakening, it was nice.

* * *

I walked up the small amount of stairs and rang the doorbell to the house. Not to mention it felt really awkward ringing the bell to a house that I semi-lived in.

"Hey," I greeted him before he even got the chance to open the door fully.

He looked at me and smiled before asking, "How've ya been?" There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he already knew about my situation.

"Hanging in there." I sighed.

Halvo stepped forward closing the gap between us, wrapping his arms around my torso to pull me into him for a hug. "I'm sorry about him," he apologized.

Again I sighed, but this time into the crook of his neck as I hugged him back, "You always are."

"Well someone has to be." He replied as he pulled away from the hug.

I chuckled blandly, "That's why I keep you around."

He let me into the house, and I scanned around from my place in the foyer. Nothing changed at all, even the pictures of us, the bands, me, Eric, John, me and John, were still in their rightful places.

"What do you want to do?" Eric asked from behind me, pulling me out of my reeve.

"Food?" It came out more like a question; I didn't eat a thing before I left and I was hungry, but I didn't know if Halvo ate already or not.

A silly smirk took place upon his lips, "You read my mind."

"It's not that hard," I chuckled, "You're always thinking about Chipotle."

"So sue me!" he replied throwing his arms up in the air, trying to cause a scene, but making me laugh instead.

Still laughing, I countered, "I'd rather not."

"Good." He winked at me and I just laughed some more.

To my surprise, Halvo didn't go and order us some Chipotle; instead I sat at the barstool at the island counter and chatted with him while he made us both bacon egg and cheese sandwiches.

After we ate I did Eric the favor and washed the dishes for him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked as he watched me hand wash the silverware.

"Depends on what you got." I replied with attitude and a smile.

He got up off of the stool and made his way to the living room to scan the DVD cabinet. "Um…" He yelled back to me as I now finished drying the dishes, "Transformers?"

"Fine." I yelled back to him. "But I'm not cleaning up your drool over Meghan Fox." I told him as I came into view, making my way over to the couch.

"That's alright," he reassured me, "The guys bought me a bib." He smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile at his strange Halvo-ness.

I shook my head, "They would."

Eric and I sat on the couch together; his arm was draped over my shoulders, and I was snuggling into him. My head was on his shoulder as we watched the movie in almost utter silence, and before I knew it my eyes started to feel heavy as I fell asleep to his breathing pattern.

* * *

There were a few nudges and a familiar voice calling my name that started to stir me awake.

"Hey, Nat." Eric whispered, not too loudly.

"Hmmm?" I responded, not wanting to get up. He was comfy and warm to say the least, and I missed being with him.

"I gotta go to practice." He said a little louder this time, now that I was fully conscious.

I sat up, "Oh, sorry." I apologized for taking over his lap so that he couldn't get up and get ready, and for keeping him here when he should be with the guys of A Rocket.

"You can stay here if you want," he offered, still sitting on the couch with me. I looked at him like that wasn't a good idea as I rubbed my eyes awake, and he continued with, "John's with Jared and Kennedy for the whole day. They went to Scottsdale to hang out with Rex." He added the latter so I could get a jist of how long it would be until they would get back to Tempe.

"Oh, Um, yeah. As long as it's safe." I took him up on his offer on that one condition, which he nodded his head to, and added, "I'm too comfortable to move."

I laid sprawled out on the couch as Halvo got up chuckling at my last statement. He patted my leg and left with a, "Bye, Natalie. See ya later."

As soon as I was sure that Eric was gone I took a slow, solemn walk up the familiar staircase and to the door of my old room. I turned the golden door knob slowly, unsure of what is going to be unmasked behind it. To my surprise nothing was changed, or has been moved for that matter, it was kept exactly how I left it that morning.

I sat on my bed and absorbed everything in. So much has changed in such a short amount of time, and it's crazy to think that nothing will ever stay the same forever, change is inevitable, and that my life and this life inside me are going to have to make some sacrifices everyday to get us where we want to be in life.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	22. The First One is the Worst One

**A/N: Here, have another one, but I'm really disappointed in the amount of comments/feedback/reviews. **

* * *

After finding empty boxes and packing up all my necessary items into them, I sat back down on the bed and dialed Gabi's number.

"Gab," I said after she answered with the typical "Hello."

"Nattie?" she rhetorically questioned, "Where are you?" she sounded worried, like a mother who lost their child.

"At Halvo's." I simply answered, wanting to get to the point of my phone call.

"Wh-" She started, but I cut her off, I didn't have much time before my cab came to pick me up.

"Kenny and Jared took John out for the day; they'll be back much later." I answered her unfinished question.

She didn't understand the reason for me telling her that piece of information, "Okay, so…"

"I need you to do me a favor." I bluntly stated.

"Kay, shoot."

"There's going to be a few boxes in my closet here, can you take them over to my aunt's tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

Her mood changed from happiness to uncertainty; "Nat, I don't know…" she trailed off once again.

"Please, Gab." I begged, "Or get Kennedy and Eric to do it. I just need to get this stuff out of here."

"Alright, fine." She gave in easier than I thought she would have.

"Thank you." I replied, "Love you!"

"Love you too, Nattie." She said before I hung up the phone.

I tucked my phone in my jeans pocket and grabbed my purse off of the bedside table, along with the canvas shopping bag filled with the things that I didn't think to pack up that last time.

At the top of the stairs I looked over to the door in the corner on my right. Curosity got the better of me and I went to the door. I wanted to know what was behind there, just like my own room. I wanted to know if he changed everything around, or kept everything the way it was when we first decorated it.

My hand hovered over the icy knob, when a honk sounded from out front. I turned on my heels and descended the staircase, deciding that I didn't want to know, nor did I think I could handle seeing the contents of his room.

I got in the back of the cab and I was on my way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Hey, Nat." Gab greeted me from her place on the couch and her phone glued to her ear. I figured she was talking to Rach, considering she said "Rach says 'hi'" following her own greeting.

I went to the guest room and shoved away all the dirty-turned-clean clothes, thanks to Gab doing laundry today, away in my duffle bag.

"Wait, Nat. You're not staying?" She was now in my doorway, blocking it so I couldn't leave until she got her questions answered, her arms folded over her chest and a serious face adorned her features.

"I have to go back and take finals." I replied seriously. It wasn't the actual reason, but it was a true fact at that.

I walked over to her, my duffle in hand, the cab waiting for me outside. She stood up straight and opened her arms for me to walk into them. "Alright, love." She said, hugging me, "Good luck. I'll see you soon." She whispered lovingly with hope in my ear.

Shakily I answered, "I-I don't know about that, Gab."

"Hon, I _will _see you soon." She didn't argue that fact; she demanded it, which meant that it would have to happen. "You need help, and Rach and I will be here for you, Kenny too." She said with a smile, letting me go.

I replied honestly, "Thanks, but, I really don't want to be back here."

"Oh we can handle John, don't worry about it. We'll get a restraining order against him." She winked and we both smirked a little bit.

"Thanks, Gab." I hugged her one last time, and pulled away saying, "I have to get to the airport. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks then."

"Yes you will." She agreed. "Remember that you're always welcome here."

I was almost at the front door now, "Kay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, lovie."

"Don't forget to move my stuff out!" I yelled behind me, knowing that if I didn't remind her now then she wouldn't do it at all.

I heard the smile in her voice, "I won't."

* * *

Hours later it was early in the evening and I was sitting in my dorm room with Vanessa eating Ramen out of the Styrofoam cups. We were sitting on our own beds, our backs resting up against the pale white wall, facing one another.

"So how'd it go?" She asked to break our dinnertime silence.

I was confused as to what she was referring to, "What go?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes at my lack of understanding, "Telling Daddy-Douche about the kid."

I placed my plastic spork in the cup and sighed, recalling those encounters that were not that long ago, but felt like forever ago, "He called me a slut, and then came crawling back the next day claiming to wanting to help and be in the kids life." I said it all in one breath, then picked the spork back up, continuing to eat.

"Damn." Nessa said. "I seriously think he's on coke or weed."

I shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past him nowadays."

Her mouth dropped open momentarily, "I was kidding!" Then she changed the subject of our conversation, "You ready for your first final?"

"Yeah," I said, "I have two tomorrow, and then one on Thursday, and one on Friday, and then I'm done for the year."

"That's great." She nodded, before again changing the subject, "So, do you know who you're gonna room with yet?" she asked, pertaining to what I'm going to do after school ends in a week when I need somewhere to live.

I nodded unsurely, "I have a feeling."

"Yeah?" she questioned, wanting me to elaborate so that she knew I was going to be in good hands.

"Yeah." I replied, not wanting to tell her because she really wouldn't approve of my semi-decision.

"Cool." She smiled back at me, "When you find out for sure, lemme know. Imma gonna come visit ya!"

"You better, bitch," I retorted, "I don't think I could go a whole summer without seeing your face."

We both laughed, and that was the end of that. We finished our dinner, showered, and climbed into bed to face the grueling finals for the rest of the week before we're free to go about our separate ways for the summer.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	23. Lunch

**A/N: Here, have another one, but I'm really disappointed in the amount of comments/feedback/reviews. **

* * *

I stayed at Binghamton up until the last day we students were allowed to be on campus. Now I was walking up a long stone pathway to the grand mahogany door. The sun was shining brightly, as per usual, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The grass was a deep, healthy green, and the windows of the house were closed, most likely keeping the cool air from escaping from inside.

I rang the door bell. I stood there uncomfortably, shoving my hands in and out of my jeans pockets while I kept my gaze upon my purple vans. Finally, after what seemed like forever, someone opened the door, and I looked at their shocked and confused, yet happy to see me, face.

"You said that if I needed a place to stay, I could stay here." I choked out almost inaudibly. "Is that offer still open?" I asked with a small amount of hope, my eyes meeting with her bright emerald green ones for the first time in a while.

"Of course, sweetie, of course." She cooed, opening the door wider to let me inside her home.

She didn't say a thing as she closed the door after my entrance into the grand household. I then followed her up the staircase to the second floor, both of us carrying my bags in our hands.

"You can stay in Shane's old room." She told me with a genuine smile, as we made our way to the door at the end of the hallway. I could tell she sensed my confusion because she finished with, "He moved into John's once he left."

"Oh." I replied in full understanding, as I followed her into my new room for the time being, dragging my bags along with me.

After dropping my duffle bags on the full sized bed, both Mrs. O and I stood there in somewhat of an awkward silence before she spoke to break it, "I'm sorry, Natalie, about everything." She apologized just like everyone else had, taking me into a hug.

Hugging her back, I sighed, "It's all in the past now."

"And the babies your future." I could hear the smile in her voice as she pulled away to look at my face. Mrs. O has always loved children, I guess that's why she has three of her own and works in a children's hospital.

"Yeah…" I said unsurely. I wasn't ready for this, and even Mrs. O'Callaghan knew that, but regards she's taking me in, even if the only reason she is caring for me is because her son won't, well I won't _let him. _

"I'll be here to help, sweetheart," she told me sincerely, "Every step of the way if you need me." She smiled that crooked smile that always got to me; now I know where he got that from.

I couldn't help but smile back a "Thanks."

"Well, I'll let you get settled in." she said as she dropped her arms from around me. "Any preferences for dinner?" She asked. "It's just going to be you and me tonight; the boys went out for some male bonding." She concluded, letting me know why there was only going to be us two eating this evening, in a house that usually has four people minimum in it.

"Anything with chicken would be fine, thanks." I informed her. I love anything with chicken.

She smiled as she exited the room, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

I descended the staircase and made my way to the kitchen around noon, and saw Mrs. O starting to prepare a meal. _When does this woman ever leave the kitchen?_

"I'm gonna go hang out with one of my cousin's friends, if that's alright." I nearly asked her for her permission. As long as I'm going to be living here, I could at least treat her with the respect of being my guardian.

"That's fine, hon." She chuckled, probably at the fact that I was indeed asking her permission. "You deserve it," She told me before she laid down her "rule", "Just no drinking or smoking."

"I won't, I promise." I could feel a smile of happiness creep up on my face. As I skipped away I called behind me, "Thanks, Mrs. O."

"You can call me Mom, sweetheart." She called back, making me stop in my tracks.

I turned three-quarters of my body back around to look at her. That same smile grew wider than it already was. "Thanks, Mom."

It felt weird calling her mom, but it felt strange to even call my own mother "Mom". But I wasn't opposed to the idea; I needed a mother figure in my life right now. I'm just surprised that she didn't request me to call her Jenny instead, and yes I do know her first name, since she is my ex-boyfriends mother.

I made my way out the front door and to the awaiting black car.

"Hey." I said happily as I buckled up my seatbelt.

"Hey," he greeted back, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "What's up?" he asked when he pulled his soft lips away.

"Nottin," I replied with a shrug, "just taking it one day at a time."

"That's the way to be." He applauded me, before asking, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, go get lunch?" I suggested, not really caring. I just needed to talk to him, to vent, I missed his company, whether it be virtual, cyber, or present.

"Fine by me." he agreed, starting up the car. "I love me some food." He growled and rubbed his toned belly.

"So, Miss Natalie," He said to begin whatever it was that he wanted to say as we were seated in a booth at TGI Friday's.

"Yes, Mr. Godsey," I replied mockingly.

He raised his eyebrows up and down as he got to the point, "I heard about your date-and-run with Connor."

"Yeah…" I rolled my eyes, recalling the night and the fact that Justin [i]_would[/i]_ bring that up as our first topic of discussion, "You jealous?" I countered, glaring at him intimidatingly.

"Maybe…"

"Don't be." I shrugged it off, telling him, "I was only trying to get over John."

"Over him, huh?" he thought over my words for a moment, "Why didn't you call me? I make an excellent rebound guy." He smiled his contagious smile, causing me to pull a smirk also. "How'd the guy fuck up anyway?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Cheated on me." I replied as I looked down at my plate, moving the French fries around.

"Rough."

"Yeah…" I said, prolonging that thought before I jumped to the gun that would for sure throw Justin over the edge, "I'm pregnant too."

"He cheated on you after you told him?" he exclaimed loudly; luckily there weren't many patrons seated around us. "Man, that guy's a douche." Justin concluded.

"No no no," I started to correct him, "I found out two weeks after I caught him."

"He's still a douche."

"I know," I agreed, "but him and his family want to help." I added to bring a little light to the situation.

"Is that why I picked you up there?"

"Yeah. I'm staying there for the rest of the summer." I confirmed. "No, John's not staying there. I don't want anything to do with him." I added before Justin could even ask, or think about the question.

He threw his hands up in the air and offered, "Come stay with me," like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

I glared at him seriously, "And stay in that apartment with you and Ryan, no thanks. I'll stick with the nurse who's the grandmother of this child."

"Fine. Be that way." He huffed, and then I threw a fry at him. "Hey, that could have been in your baby's stomach!"

"Shut up." I scolded him with a roll of my eyes. "Do you know when they're coming back?" I changed the topic of discussion.

He put his hand to his chin, taking the stance of a thinker, trying to be funny, "Next week I presume."

"What day?"

"Friday night."

"Kay."

He caught me in my act, "You're plotting, spill."

"I should tell Jess what's happened."

"That would be nice," he added, "and while you're at it, get your car back too."

"But if I do, then that means I'd have no legit reason to call you." I said with a pouty lip.

He shrugged, "I'm always up for a party."

I chuckled, shaking my head at him, "I don't think I'm fit for partying."

"Then we can sit and watch the stars all night."

My eyes met his own brown orbs and I could see the seriousness and commitment of his statement, and it just filled my heart to know that he'd do that for someone like me. "I'd like that." I smiled up at him.

Smiling his own crooked grin he replied softly, "I knew you would."

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	24. Family

**A/N: Here, have another one, but I'm really disappointed in the amount of comments/feedback/reviews. **

* * *

Justin pulled up at the curb of the O'Callaghan's property after our lunch "date" as he liked to call it, we not only went to grab a bite to eat but we also went to see Easy A. Justin's choice, not mine, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"Call me anytime, Nat." Justin said, his big brown eyes attaching with my own.

"Thanks, J." I replied sincerely.

"No prob, babe."

I pecked Justin's cheek before getting out of the car.

"See ya, Nattie-bee!" Justin called from the window of the car as I was making my way up to the front door, I shook my head the silly nickname he gave me and continued walking without looking back.

I walked into the big house smelling chicken and tomato sauce, and my stomach growled on the spot. Like I've been caught, Jenny walked in the foyer to greet me.

She smiled her stunning smile at me as she said, "Perfect timing, honey, dinner's just about ready."

I smiled back at her, and then I made my way up to my make-shift room to freshen up for dinner.

"Have you been taking any prenatal vitamins?" Jenny asked me as the two of us sat across from one another at the large dining room table.

As a response I shook my head "no."

"Have you seen a doctor?" she continued with her questions.

This time I actually responded with words, "Just the nurse at my school."

"How far along are you?"

I stuck a piece of chicken in my mouth as I thought and calculated approximately how old this fetus was. "A month and a half, maybe." I replied when I was done chewing.

"Well then," she started as she twirled some pasta on her fork, "I'll make you an appointment for as soon as possible." She smiled at me before taking a bite.

"Yay." I sarcastically replied; I was not looking forward to any doctor visits whatsoever. In reality this whole situation I'm in creeps me out.

She sternly looked at me and scolded with reason, "It's for the sake of the baby."

I swallowed my food, "I know…"

Jenny reached her hand across the table in a comforting gesture, "You're going to get through this, Natalie, don't you worry your pretty little head."

I sighed.

"Go," She ordered me and I was a little confused, "Take a seat in the den." She finished that thought. "Watch a movie. Relax." She told me as she got up to clean off our plates.

"Thanks, Jenny." I sincerely thanked her, "For everything."

"No problem, sweetheart. You're a part of my family."

I couldn't help but let the smile shine on my face. Though I wasn't with John anymore, and she knew well of what happened between us, she still considered me a part of her family, and that truly touched my heart.

* * *

It was nearing ten at night and I was sitting in the den watching a marathon of That 70's Show when I heard the front door open and close and a bunch of feet pitter patter in. I froze in my spot for what seemed to feel like forever, hoping that it wasn't all four of the O'Callaghan boys. And to my luck, it wasn't, it was only the three that lived here.

I watched as three shadows went by the entrance to the den, feeling relieved as none of them stopped in to see me there. But that feeling was short lived as one all too familiar body came to sit next to em on the couch.

"So you're crashing here now?" He asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yup." I responded, popping the "p".

"How's it going for you?" He asked to keep the conversation going.

I shook my head and looked at him with a small smile, I missed him. "I haven't even been here a day." I informed him, though he knew that too, "But your mom's being really helpful."

"She's here to help, we all are." He told me as he threw an arm across my shoulder to pull me in for a hug, "You and that kid are a part of our family."

"Thanks, Ro." I replied with a shaky voice. There was something about hearing the word "family" coming out of their mouths that just made me all warm inside and want to cry. I don't even know how to explain it, except the feeling of acceptance.

"No problem, Nat." he said as he started to break our embrace, "By the way, how are you?"

"Sick." I informed Ross, "I feel like I want to throw up everything I just ate."

"I'm sure the rugrat enjoyed the meal." He joked while messing up my hair.

I started to get up from the couch, "I'm gonna go to sleep." I told him, "I'm exhausted."

"Night, Nat."

"Night."

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	25. Little Grinch

**A/N: Here, have another one, but I'm really disappointed in the amount of comments/feedback/reviews. **

* * *

I emerged from the bedroom, stumbling to the bathroom at the end of the hall as fast as I could manage in my sleepy state. I didn't bother to turn on the lights or close the door behind me; my one goal was the toilet. I lifted up the lid and let it all out. I vomited up everything I ate the entire day into the bowl, it made me sick to smell and see it all right under my nose that more and more just kept coming out.

The lights were suddenly turned on and I heard a click of the door behind me. "Natalie, you okay?" Ross's familiar and groggy voice asked me sleepily and rhetorically.

He came over and held my hair back out of my face and rubbed my back soothingly until I stopped my vomiting. Tears then started to form in my ducts. Once I was done, I broke down.

Ross held me as we both sat on the cold tiled bathroom floor. "Shh… Natalie, everything's okay." He cooed in my ear as he continued to rub my back, "It'll all be okay."

"I-I can't do it," I choked out in between cries, "Ross, I can't have this baby."

"You can." He reassured me. "And you have to." He continued to rub my back to further calm me down.

"I wish," I started to rant, feeling the tears start to let up, "I wish that everything was back to the way it was four years ago; so that I never fell for your jackass of a brother." I confessed, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

"Then you wouldn't have met me."

"I said fell, not met." I told him as I looked up into his oh so familiar bright green eyes.

He dry chuckled, "Oh, alright."

Ross and I stayed on the cold tile floor for a couple more minutes, the two of us just sitting in wonderful silence. Me sitting between his legs and resting against his chest, while his arms were wrapped around me comfortingly with his head gently resting upon my own.

My loud yawn was what disrupted the quiet time.

"Come on," he said as he tapped me on the side, "Time to go back to bed."

I followed his orders and got up off of him. Ross, being the gentleman that he is, proceeded to walk me to my room to make sure I was settled alright.

"Night, Nat." He said from my doorway, about to close the door and leave now that I was settled in the comfy full sized bed.

"Stay with me." I called to him. It was dark, but I heard Ross close the door all the way and felt him gracefully and quietly walking through the room to get to my bed, and he crawled in.

Once he was settled in I closed the distance between us, cuddling up next to him. "I love you, Ross," I whispered, "You're my best friend."

"Same here, Nattie, I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, Nat." Ross called for me to get up out of bed. "Nat." he yelled a little louder when I still refused to move. "Come on, get up." He said once again, this time beating my back with a pillow.

"Why." I groaned out unhappily.

He stopped hitting me briefly to say, "Mom pulled some strings and got you and appointment for this morning."

"Ugh. More sleep." I groaned out again, snuggling my face closer in to my pillow to block out the light and hopefully Ross's voice.

"No. Doctors." Ross than had the audacity to try and pull my pillow out from under me. "We want a healthy baby now, don't we?"

I replied into the sheeted mattress, "Uh-huh"

He now pulled the covers off of me, "Than get up."

"We want a well rested Natalie now don't we, so I don't bite your fucking head off." I said bitterly mocking him.

"You're such a bitch." He chuckled as he shook his head back and forth.

I sat up and finally looked at him, fully clothed and ready to start his day, "You love me."

"Yes I do, that's why you're getting out of bed to go to the doctors." He replied as he came over and gave me a good morning peck on the forehead.

"Fine fine fine." I finally obliged, throwing my legs off the side of the bed.

"Good." He smiled his award winning smile, relishing in my defeat, "Mom wants to leave in twenty."

Rolling my eyes and laced with sarcasm, I replied, "Great."

Ross placed both of his index fingers on each corner of my mouth, forcing a smile to form with my lips, "Aw put on a smile, little Grinch."

"Fuck you."

"You've never been a morning person," he smiled and left me in my room to get ready for the long day to come.

* * *

After quickly showering and throwing random clothes on I met Jenny in her already started up car. I buckled up my seat belt, and then we were off to the hospital for my appointment. To say I was looking forward to it was definitely an over statement.

"So you and Ross, huh?" Jenny asked skeptically with raised eyebrows when we were halted at a red light.

"Oh, no." I defended myself quickly, looking everywhere but at her, "It wasn't what it looked like, he was just- I-"

"Relax, hun, I'm only teasing."

"That's mean," I mumbled as I found a loose thread at the bottom of my The Summer Set merch tee to be the most fascinating thing ever.

"I wouldn't expect anything more than friendship from the two of you," She told me sincerely, "Even though you two would look great together."

I scoffed, "I think I'll keep away from dating your boys for a while, considering what happened with the first."

"But Ross is much more sweeter than John." She faux whined. "John's a little prick."

I couldn't help but laugh with her at the accuracy of the latter, "Don't I know it."

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	26. Second Best

**A/N: Here, have another one, but I'm really disappointed in the amount of comments/feedback/reviews. **

* * *

The room was a typical large, bright, and creepy hospital room. I was sitting upon that noisy crinkle paper across the "bed" with Jenny by my side as we waited for this visit to formally begin. Silence was pressed throughout the room when Jenny wasn't giving me tid bits of information about random baby things.

The door creaked open and a males low a cheery voice broke the silence, "Hello, Jenny."

"Good morning, Steven." Jenny greeted back with a signature smile and hand shake.

He glanced down at his chart for a moment before he put in on the white counter table, "You must be Natalie, a pleasure to meet you," he said as he came over to now shake my small hand, "I'm Dr. Robbins."

I nodded towards him in shy agreement, "You too."

There was just something about being here that didn't settle my stomach. Even though all this was for the health of my unborn child and me, it just made me sick, shaky, and shy.

Dr. Steven Robbins looked rather young for a man nearing forty. He was tall, and had that short and sexy spiky brown hair, and that pure white lab coat greatly complimented his Bahamian ocean blue eyes.

"So I hear you're having a baby." He smiled at me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

With the next words out of his mouth he made his first doctorial order of the day, "I'll just step out of the room so you can change, and then we'll take a look at the ultrasound." And with that he walked out and shut the door behind him after he left.

Jenny walked over towards the cabinet and retrieved a white and polka dotted thing. "Here, you're going to need to put this gown on." She said as she handed me the hospital gown. "Take everything off except your undergarments." She ordered me sweetly. "I'm going to go fill out some paper work for you. So it'll just be you and Dr. Robbins." She smiled that signature smile again.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart."

I wasn't alone in that scary room for long before Dr. Robbins came back in.

"So where's the father this morning?" he asked to make conversation as he started up the crazy machine.

"Dead, I hope."

He chuckled. "I thought you were going to say 'on tour', but that's nice too." When I didn't reply he continued. "Back when in middle school my daughter, Kayla, used to be completely smitten with him, and my wife and I couldn't understand as to why. That John is something else."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

Dr. Robbins didn't say anything more. I think he realized that the little story about his daughter wasn't really helping my situation. He's a doctor, he should be smart enough to know to never [i]ever[/i] bring up something like that to the other girl, especially a pregnant one! [i]Stupid bastard[/i]. Oops, that's just my hormones talking…

"A-ha!" Dr. Robbins gasped proudly as the ball detector being rubbed against my now bulging stomach came to a halt. "You see that right there? That's your baby." He flashed a smile at me as I turned my head to gaze at the monitor to see the alien looking thing. "It doesn't look like much now because you're only eight weeks along, but it'll get there. It'll be one of the most beautiful babies you will ever see." He reassured me happily.

"Let's hope it doesn't look like me than." I was captivated by the screen, that little fetus inside of me was really actually there and it's breathing, it has a heartbeat, it's eating, and just like Juno, it has finger nails. And that is truly amazing.

"Natalie, stop being so negative," He caught me off guard and out of my reeve, "You're living a great life. Sure things aren't going as you'd hope, but they'll all come around in time, you just have to keep looking on the Brightside."

"That sounds hard."

"Promise me you'll try?" he came closer to me and held out his little pinkie, "If not for yourself or anyone else, then for your baby."

His eyebrow was raised at me, challenging me and waiting for me to accept. "Okay," I finally gave in after a moment of hesitation and contemplation.

And with one last brilliant smile, Dr. Robbins exited the room and told me to make an appointment for four weeks, "Alright, I'll just let you get changed back and I'll tell Jenny you're all set.

"Thanks."

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Ross excitedly bombarded me once I walked through the door of the O'Callaghan house. Jenny dropped me back off at home because she had to stay at the hospital for her shift so I was left to deal with Ross and his questions all on my own.

I let out a long sigh as I brushed by him to take my sneakers off and lounged on the couch in the den. Ross sat next to me staring patiently and waiting for an answer. I looked up at that curly haired, green eyed boy whose inherited crooked smile was nowhere present on his worried face. "I'm eight weeks along. The thing looks healthy. I got yelled at to be more optimistic. And the doctor's daughter dated John." I said in a mannerly pace.

"That's good." He smiled and I forced one back at him, both of us knowing that all of the worries he built up in his head can now be put to rest. "Except for the last part. Ouch."

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, "Tell me about it."

"So what are we doing today?"

"We?" I questioned, looking at him through one open eye.

"Yeah, let's have some BFFL bonding time!" he said in that fake gay voice he seems to do to make me smile.

"Okay…"

Ross was the first out of the two of us to get off the couch and head to the kitchen, dragging me and my pregnant-ness along with him. Once I was up he poked my sides and I tried to get away from the ticklish feeling, but he had a firm hold on my wrist. The both of us were giggling and laughing; me because of his tickling of me, and him because of my own laughter. We slid along the cold tiles in our socks all the way through the foyer and into the kitchen. We were sliding so fast that we came close to hitting into the island counter; thinking quickly Ross spun us around to get friction to kick in. He then picked me up and placed me on one of the stools.

"So what will it be my darling: cookies or cake?" he was now standing in front of Jenny's baking cabinet and looking around for something to bake together.

"What type of cookies?" I countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Peanut butter, chocolate chip, and sugar."

"Ahh I can't choose one, are you crazy!"

"Then let's make all three," he decided for us.

"Your mom will be okay with us using her stuff?" I questioned, not wanting Jenny to get pissed when she returned from a hard day at work.

"Psh, that woman would love if someone else cooked but her." He joked.

We smiled at each other and began to prep for our massive cookie baking session; Ross began balling up the sugar cookies and I with the peanut butter ones when Ross' phone started to loudly buzz.

"Oh, it's Erika." Ross said as he looked down at his phone, obviously replying to her text.

"Erika?"

"Yeah… my girlfriend." He finally looked me in the eyes since this came up, "She wants to go do something. I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

Just from looking into his dull emerald orbs I could tell that he was greatly conflicted. He wanted to be spending some quality time with his girlfriend now that she was back from college for a little bit, but he also wanted to be loyal to his best friend. In the world of harsh reality, the best friend always comes second best to the lover, even with the code "bros before hoes".

"No, it's fine."

He knew I was lying. "You can come too, I'm sure she won't mind." He tried to reassure me, but it didn't work.

"Ross, just go." I forced a smile at the end so he'd leave with the notion that I was okay with being by myself.

"Okay." He smiled at me and closed the distance between us. He enveloped me in a tight hug, saying in my ear, "You're the best, Nat." He kissed me on my temple before he let me go and started for the exit, "Text me if you need anything. And I'm not just saying that, I mean it!" he yelled back at me as he was leaving.

"Okay, okay. Now go, lover boy!" I called back at him to get the hell out of here.

"Bye, Nat."

"See ya."

I just finished balling up all of the sugar cookies and was about to start the chocolate chip ones while I waited for the peanut butter cookies to finish baking when I was greeted by a young and raspy voice.

"Oh, hey Natalie."

"Good morning, sunshine." I winked over to little Shane in his just-got-out-of-bed getup.

"What's there to eat?" he questioned me with the family smirk, obviously smelling the cookies and wanting to try some.

"Ross and I were making cookies until he bailed on me for Erika." I told the kid flat out. Shane was around that age of thirteen where he didn't need anything to be sugar coated anymore to keep him from the real world, not like his brothers did do that anyway. Shane, unlike Ross, was a spitting image of his older brother and father; his hair was starting to grow a little longer like the eldest's, it was the same brown color too, their eyes were the same vibrant color and shape, he also had that inherited and signature family smirk, and the only difference between him and John is that he's thirteen, still a little naive, and didn't get me pregnant.

He offered sweetly and happily, "I can help you finish."

"Finish making them, or finish eating them?" I scrutinized him.

That gorgeous smile took place upon his lips, "Both."

"Wash your hands and come on over."

We worked in comfortable silence, the both of us balling up the chocolate chip cookies. After a little while Shane broke this quietness, "I don't know why my brothers are such assholes." I raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of where he was going with this and not because he cussed, he obviously picked up that habit from his brothers. "They we're always fighting and complaining with each other over you," he started to explain, "And when they have you, they just kinda threw you away like a beat video game. If I had you like they did, I would never leave you. You're too perfect, Nattie." He was so sincere, and his big, green emerald eyes staring up at me revealed that this was all true. I didn't know whether to be hurt or touched at the moment.

"Thanks, Shane. You don't know how much that means to me," I smiled down at him choosing to let his words dance around cutely around my heart, "This is why you're my favorite."

"Yeah, you're my favorite sibling too."

I was going to rebuttal, but everything he has said in these past few minutes were the cutest, nicest, and most beautiful things anyone has ever said to or about me, I just couldn't take that away from him and myself. I never knew Shane all that well, but we seem to have some kind of bond; that bond of always being second best to the older two fifth generation O'Callaghan children.

* * *

This site's getting strict with their rules. This story's getting reported too. So join me on mibba! my profile: http : / / member. mibba. com/155356

more comments = sooner update

**love, Dom**


	27. Cleaning, Calming, Cars

**A/N: It's my birthday, so I decided to update for you guys :) **

* * *

For lack of better things to do, I decided to tidy up my room so Jenny wouldn't have to when she cleaned the house this week. I felt bad; I was a guest in her house and I was throwing my shit all over the place. I needed to get my act together, and cleaning helps clear my mind which is pretty much needed to calm me and my hormones down lately.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating violently on the nightstand table, signaling that I had a phone call coming through. I didn't even get the chance to say hello when the person on the other end yelled, "Jeff has entered the coup!"

"Word, bro. Thanks, I'll go call her now." I replied as I took a seat on the edge of my bed and a smile creeping up onto my features. He always did this to me lately.

"You owe me for my excellent tracking skills," he provocatively suggested; and I could just imagine him raising his eyebrows up and down creepily on the other end as he said that.

"Oh please, you just love keeping track of your boyfriend." I retorted in a serious tone but a joking manner.

"What can I say, I just want to make sure he's not cheating on me, ya know. I don't want to get my heart broken!"

"Uh huh, sure," I giggled a response. "Okay, I gotta go now. Talk to ya later."

We blew fake kisses to one another and hung up. And then I proceeded to call Jess, just like I said I would.

"Yeah?" she answered. Typical Jess; just getting to the point and not cutting any corners with useless crap.

"Word on the street is that you're finally home from tour."

"That would be correct-a-mundo." She joked, I could tell she was probably just settling in by the way she seemed to be a little distracted. "So what's up?"

"The hot Arizona sun."

"You're here? Since when!" I felt like I stopped her in her tracks with that statement, like a deer in the headlights.

"A few days." I replied nonchalantly.

"Bitch, get yo ass ova here!"

"Bitch, you're gonna haveta pick me up. You have my car, remember?"

"Oh true. I'll send Stephen over for you now 'cause I gotta shower. I'm stinky."

"Okay… I'll be waiting." I said back. "Oh, and thanks for sharing."

"Wait," She stopped abruptly, "Where are you?"

I hesitated before I answered her. I wasn't sure about her reaction or whether or not she'd flip a shit on me or not, so I finally came around when I knew she was getting a little annoyed with the silence. "The O'Callaghan's house."

"You aren't."

"I am, but it's not what you think it is," I tried to quickly defend myself.

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"But, Natalie!" she whined.

"No. I'll tell you all at Brian's."

"But –"

"No buts, Jess, Bye. See ya soon."

"Fine. Bye."

Right after I hung up with Jess, my phone started to ring again, this time from an unknown number with an unknown area code.

"Hello?" I answered wearily.

"Natalie?" That voice. That foreign and familiar voice. That voice that I haven't heard in a while. That voice that's attached to that face in which I rarely saw now and growing up.

My sound got caught in the throat as I choked out, "Mom?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her in utter confusion.

"Oh, nothing really." She said happily before she added, "I'm just getting married."

I was taken aback, "You're what?"

"I'm getting married to Byron, we're engaged." She sounded genuinely happy, but it was this happiness which I heard and watched many times before when she was sure all those other guys were "the one".

"Byron…?"

"Oh, I don't believe that you've met him." She realized that I had no clue as to who she was talking about. "But we're getting married in Miami in three weeks."

"Three weeks? When did you –"

"A few months ago." She finished for me. "I'd really love for my baby girl to be there and give me away."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want me there? I mean, you got engaged months ago and you're just telling me _now_ that you want me to be there. And I'm certain that I'm the only guest being invited last minute."

"I'm sorry, hon, it must have just slipped my mind." I imagined her standing in the middle of her glass and granite white kitchen in Miami, with the sun rays beaming in through the windows in her white sundress and hat as she got ready to go spend the day lounging about. She was talking to me on the household phone, examining her newly painted manicure and lifting up her hand to brush off my previous statement and to justify her latter one.

"The fact that you have a daughter slipped your mind?" I countered.

"No, no, no, it's not that. It's just - it was going to be just Byron's parents, ourselves, and one of my friends. But then we decided that this is our first wedding and we want it to be special. So, please, Natalie, come. We'll pay for everything; airfare, your dress, everything. And please bring your boyfriend, what's his name? Justin…J-Josh…Joe…John. Please, I miss you."

"I –"

"Please, baby?" she begged.

"Fine." After all, she was my mother, and she did give me life. The least I could do was take a free trip to Miami in honor to support her and her newly found "happiness". But it would have to come with a price on my end, whether it be who I bring our mother-daughter drama of my choosing. She wasn't getting off the hook with her abandonment that easily.

"Alright, baby, I'll send you the tickets in an email. Love you!"

"Mom," I said lowly, making sure I sounded unsure so that I had her undivided attention.

She seemed a little scared and worried for the first time in my teenage years, "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

_Click_.

* * *

"Fuck," I breathed out with a sigh as I descended the staircase in order to wait for Stephen's car to pull up.

"What happened now?" Ross asked concerned. I wasn't expecting anyone to be home now since Jenny was out shopping with Shane, John IV was at work, and I suspected that Ross would be out with his girlfriend, but I guess I was wrong.

I took a deep breath, _It's better that it's Ross than anyone else_, I thought before I let all the air out and replied, "My mother called."

He looked at me doubtingly, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I confirmed with absolutely no enthusiasm, "She's getting married and wants me to be there."

"Oh."

"And better yet, she wants me to bring my boyfriend, John along." That statement alone pissed me off further. Out of all things in the world to remember about me and my new life, she chose to remember that I had a boyfriend, let alone it being _him_. Mother trucker.

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"No clue." I replied honestly, "I have to be in Miami in like a few days."

"That's such short notice." I could tell by his body language that he was just as unhappy with this situation as I was because, for one, it was very disrespectful to give your own flesh-and-blood this short of notice for your own wedding!

"I know." I agreed stoically, deciding to add the little piece of vital information to the conversation, "I also told her I'm pregnant."

He raised his eyebrows, and replied, "Better make up with John than."

"Eh, I'm tempted to either bring you or Godsey." I concluded, totally disregarding his command.

His bushy eyebrows were furrowed and his green eyes were boring into my face and he asked in a confused manner, "Why?"

"Makes a little more sense in my mind," I shrugged, "You know I never want to see or speak to your brother again."

"I know, but you're going to have to at some point."

"Let's see how long I can go for," I challenged him with a devious smirk.

All he did was roll his eyes, "Whatever you say, crazy."

"I am not crazy. I'm pregnant."

Luckily, and ironically, Stephen pulled up next to the curb and honked his horn. With a quick goodbye hug to Ross, I exited the O'Callaghan Casa and made my way into the Gomez Mobile.

"I'm not even going to ask why I'm picking you up here." Were the first and harsh words out of Stephen Gomez's mouth upon my entering the vehicle.

"You'll find out sooner or later." I said as I flashed a genuine smile his way after buckling up.

As he put the car in drive he asked questioningly, "Do I want to know?"

"I don't know, do you?" I challenged. I didn't know why he was being this unfriendly and pissed off with me, but two could play the bitch game.

He changed the topic of discussion, "Godsey said you've been down here for a while."

"Just a few days." I was gazing out the window, not wanting to talk much anymore. He was mad at me for some unknown reason, and I didn't want this leading to the subject of myself and his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged as I still gazed out the window and watched the buildings rush by as we drove, "You were on tour."

"Doesn't mean you can't call us and tell us there's a crisis." Stephen was hinting at something, and curiosity was getting the better of me. I needed to know what he knew.

"What crisis?" I decided to ask in an attempt to play dumb, my eyes still never leaving the glass.

"Bull." He stated with venom. "Justin told me you're pregnant."

"That fucking prick."

"I haven't told anyone, FYI," He informed me in a lower voice that normal, "That's your job."

"I was planning on doing that today, actually."

"You better."

"I know, Stephen, I know." I finally looked at him. His deep brown-almost-black hair was all over the place, and yet in the same hairstyle that has worked for him for so many years. He was a little sun burnt from gallivanting the country without any sun block at times, and he was wearing his typical black classic Ray-Bans. He was wearing a white and blue striped tank with dark skinny jeans and man-flops. Typical Arizona band boy. Staring at him for the moment, I realized how much all of the boys look the same. The same hairstyle, the same tan lines, the same skinny jeans, and most of all the same heartfelt and caring nature. But with Death Cab playing in the background, I realized that they would and will always have music as their first love, their future, and their main priority.

My words were getting caught in my throat as I choked "It's just – it's hard."

"It shouldn't be." He told me with a sincere tone and a small shake of his head. He placed his right hand on my thigh in a comforting manner. "We are going to support you the entire way; you're a part of our family, Nat."

I grabbed his soft but calloused hand between my own, rested my head against the headrest, closed my eyes and enjoy the rest of the ride with someone who cares about me right by my side, and let Death Cab for Cutie fill my ears.

_The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about _


	28. Everything's Fine

**A/N: This is what I do when I don't feel like doing homework :)**

* * *

And with that I shut the car door, and made my way up the pathway with a bright grin ever-so present upon my facial features.

I pushed open that same wooden red door that led to Brian's basement open with a loud squeak from the old hinges, and all three heads turned towards me simultaneously.

Josh was the first to greet me, in his Jobe-ish way, "Well well well, look who it is."

"Natalie Marie Classon." Brian stated as he came closer towards me.

"Brian Logan Dales." I mocked, entering into his open arms for a hug.

"How are you?" he asked in my ear. "We missed you like crazy." Brian then confessed as we pulled away from our brief hug.

"I'm okay," I replied with a meek smile, "and I missed all of you assholes too." I joked, looking over at Jobe.

His blue eyes caught mine. "Come over here woman!" he called for me, opening his arms wide.

I obliged by running over to him and wrapping my arms around his firm torso. He then wrapped his arms around me and spun us around in a small circle. When he set me back down on my feet I was giggling and I looked up at him, since he was a good three inches taller than me.

He had one of those sly knowing smirks playing on his lips. My giggling was washed away a I looked up at him with wide, scared brown eyes, "What?" I questioned quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear if he was referring to what I was thinking about. If he knew before I actually told any of them, I'm going to kill whoever spilled the beans.

His smile grew even wider as he said just as quietly as I did, "I heard about your little thing with my baby brother."

Relief washed over me, and my smiled came back. "Oh my god. Shut up." I yelled, as I hit his chest, "Just drop it!"

"Someone's a little defensive." He laughed while throwing his arms up, surrendering.

"Screw you," I sweetly replied, and then changed the subject, "Where's John?"

"He's with Kendall." Stephen answered first as he sat on an amp and fiddled with his bass.

"They're still together?" I rhetorically asked. "Aw that's so cute." I had a mixture of feelings running through me; happiness because John deserved his happy ending with the girl he was totally head over heels for, sadness because I haven't seen or talked to him in a long while, and nervousness because I was afraid to tell my extended family about the baby.

"Or extremely sickening, depending on your standpoint." Jobe added in.

"Enough chit chat," Jess busted through the door with a bag of chips in her hand, "What do you have to tell us?" She made her way over to Stephen, pushing his bass off to the side and taking the place on his lap. He kissed her cheek while she shoved more potato chips into her mouth. The sight was cute and sickening all in the same.

"Please don't get mad or do anything rash."

"No promises; now spill," said Jess wanting me to finally get straight to the point.

"You guys are going to hate me."

"Did you kill someone?" Brian asked seriously, but in his strange joking manner.

"Did you murder Jawny Ohhh?" Jobe followed up.

"No, but I should have."

Brian turned to Josh, raised his eyebrows, and said, "Murder is pretty dirty."

"Indeed it is." Josh agreed with a nod of his head, and then he turned back to look at me, "I'm glad you didn't kill anyone. You look like the type that would look guilty just thinking about murdering someone."

"Jobe, shut up!" Jess scolded loudly, "Stop getting her off track!"

"Yeah, Nat, just spill it." Stephen then added, both of us knowing that the sooner I spill the beans, the sooner this knot in my stomach would loosen.

I swallowed loudly, well loud to myself in this awkward tension anyway, and then finally let it all out in one breath, "I'm having a baby."

"It better not be my brother's. I'll kill that bitch." Leave it to Jobe to break the tension.

"It's not," I reassured him, "It's- its John's."

"Mother. Fucker." Were the only two words to fall out of Jess's mouth.

"How long have you known?" asked Brian.

"A couple of weeks," I responded, "I'm eight weeks along."

Josh got up and walked over to me, circling around me and eyeing me up. "Now that you mention it I see you've got a little muffin top going on." He had one had resting on my lower back while the other one caressed my baby bump. "That's hot."

"So you're keeping it?" Brian asked next.

"Yeah." I nodded, wiggling out of Jobe's hold.

"Okay, wait." Jess made a dramatic stop in the conversation, "Why are you staying at his parent's house then?"

I knew this question was coming at some point, "She's the grandma and a nurse, so I feel safer there." I told them simply, and then added, "And I didn't want to go right home 'cause I don't know what Aunt Ilene would've done, if she didn't have another heart attack."

Jess nodded her head in agreement as she took a drink of Stephen's Dr. Pepper, "This is true."

"So you're going to stay around for a while?" Brian asked his third question of the afternoon.

"Yeah. I got nowhere else to go."

"Good. My Natalie's back." Jobe came up behind me once again and engulfed me in a big bear hug.

When the sound of harsh squeaking rang throughout the room, all five of us turned towards the doorway where there stood the one-and-only Justin Godsey.

"Hey," he greeted all of us at once with one of those manly head nod things that they seem to do.

We all replied with a mock, "Hey."

"Yo, Godsex, didya hear?" Jobe yelled across the room at him, "You're little Natalie's preggers!"

He turned his head to look at me with a questionable look for show, since he already knew before any of them did, "Oh she is, is she?"

"Yeah." Brian answered for Jobe and I, "And it ain't yours!"

"Is that good or bad?" I heard Josh whisper to Brian.

And Brian responded with another whispered, "I don't know."

Justin walked over to me, gave me one of his hugs that could always make me melt inside, and another "Congrats."

"Thanks." I said into his broad and hard chest.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Brian called out.

"Party tomorrow night, Justin's apartment. Invite everyone!" Jobe pitched in, now standing on an amp.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Thanks Jobe…"

"No alcohol though, or smokes," Jess added in, "Nattie can't be around them."

"I can't be around cigs, but you guys can drink and I just can't have any." I finally spoke up, "Don't let me and my belly spoil your fun." I said, grabbing my bump in both of my small hands.

"Okay so it's settled!" Jobe cheered.

After a few hours later, John came back and the band sat together to work on a new song, which they're temporarily calling Everything's Fine. This left Justin and I with nothing else to do but sit on the couch in the back and talk.

"So you're stalking me now?"

"Stephen texted me telling me to come over," He confessed.

I countered playfully, asking, "Oh did he now?"

"Yeah, but he's with his girlfriend, and I don't wanna be the whole jealous other woman type right now."

"So you're settling for the pregnant and lonely one." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Classic."

"I like me the damaged and pudgy chicks," he said as he put his left arm around me, pulling me in closer to his body.

I smacked his chest, "You're an asshole."

This was something that I loved about Justin, we were able to joke around and act like complete kids, and he always has the ability to make me happy and forget my worries. He's caring, like a big brother. Except – he's becoming more than just another one of my "big brother's".

"You love me." he retorted with a big-ass cocky smile upon his soft pink lips.

"Yup." I said, popping the "p".

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" Justin asked me as we were all getting packed up and ready to leave, and go to our respectful homes.

"Duh, you can't have a 'Congrats on the baby' party without the mother and unborn child."

"Touché," he said with narrow eyes, meaning that I won this battle. "I'll pick you up," he said hopefully, with those big chocolate eyes boring into my own.

"That's just stupid," I said to him, "I have my car now."

"Fine. Be that way," he said with faux hurt, "Just ignore my gentlemanly offers." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and turned his back on my.

"Don't worry, I will."

He turned back around to face me, with an unbelieving look gracing his face, "You're such a little bitch."

"You love me," I replied, flashing him a wide grin, and then turning to Stephen behind me. "Stephen can I have my keys."

"Yeah, sure." He dug into his deep jean pocket for my keys. It amazes me how the pockets on boys' skinny jeans are so much deeper than girls. It isn't fair, really.

Just as I was going to take the keys from Stephen, Jess snatched them up, "Nah ah ah, you don't get this privilege."

I was in complete disbelief when she said that. I had no choice but to rebuttal with, "It's my car."

"You're not driving anywhere." She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting all of her weight to her left leg, giving me one of Aunt Ilene's infamous "looks".

"Why..?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Because you're pregnant."

"Driving doesn't affect my uterus, you know."

"Ugh gross, you said uterus!" Leave it to Jobe to be the immature one.

"But getting in a car crash could kill the both of you," Jessica continued.

"Why are you being so controlling?" I questioned her with an attitude.

"Because my baby cousin is pregnant all thanks to a total prick," she informed me what I already knew, and then she followed up with, "Sorry for looking out for you. If you listened to me in the first place you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"What! You said that if I loved him I should go for it."

"Well he obviously didn't love you enough if he dumped you after the first time."

"Okay…" Stephen butted in, coming up behind Jess and rubbing her forearms soothingly. "Jess let's go and start the car. You need some sleep; it's been a long week." He said as he handed her off to Jobe who led her towards the door. Jobe then turned around and sent me an apology, "Sorry, Nat."

"I guess what she was getting at is that, as long as any of us are around you can call us for a ride." Brian started to interpret the rationale behind my cousin's outburst. "When we're on tour or at a show or something then you can have free reign of your car. We just want to keep an eye on you and such."

"Thanks." I said in an attempt to be thankful, but I really just didn't understand why I couldn't have independence now, when in a few months I'll be too fat to get myself around anyway. None of this really did make sense to me.

"Come on, Jobe's taking crazy home. So I can drive you back there." Stephen offered to me since he was the one that brought me here in the first place.

"It's okay man, I got her." Justin told him, taking his place by my side. "Go take care of Jessica."

Stephen's brow furrowed, "Since when does anyone actually call her Jessica?"

"Since you chose her over me," Justin retorted quickly.

"I'm sorry man, I – I needed a change." One on Stephen's hands were on Justin's broad shoulder, as he sincerely broke his intimate relationship with Justin, "Maybe one day life with bring us back together."

"Don't count on it," Justin jokingly spat back at him. "I found myself a new love." And of course he draped his arm across my shoulders, and pulled me close. I'd be lying if I said I was up for objection.

* * *

"Bye, Godsey, thanks for the ride." I thanked him as I got out of his truck.

He flashed me one of his killer smiles, "Bye, Natalie, see you next evening."

I was just about to close the door and turn my back on him and make my way up the O'Callaghan pathway, when I remembered the phone call from this morning.

"How much do you love me?" I asked him seriously.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have this really big favor to ask you."

"Favor?" he asked for confirmation. I simply nodded as a response. "Then no. I hate your fucking guts."

"Justin, seriously." I whined wanting him to be serious for one freaking second.

"Okay, what's so important, that it needs my awesomely skilled assistance?"

"Come to my mother's wedding with me?" I asked, bracing myself for the rejection.

"Seriously?"

I nodded again in confirmation. "It's in Miami in two weeks. I know its short notice, but I only just found out this morning. So I totally understand if you say no, I'll just beg Ross or someone else to go with me," I rambled out in one long breath.

"Natalie," he said my name and stopped me from ranting on further.

I was staring at the passenger seat like it was the most interesting thing ever at this point, "Yeah?" I said almost inaudibly, looking up shyly.

"Yes I will be your wedding date." He said with a wide smile.

"Really? You sure?" I questioned, just to make sure he was positive about what he was getting himself into, "You're going to be subjected to my insane family. And you're going to have to room with me for at least three days."

"Nat, shut up," He yelled at me. "I think I can handle it. I'm in and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

I couldn't help but let the giant smile grace over all my features. "I love you so much," I was so happy that I didn't even think before I let those words fall off my tongue.

"I love you too," he said back with a beautiful grin, "Go inside and go to sleep, you ole' pregnant fool." He then ordered me. "Call me in the morning with the details."

"Will do." I nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much." I then leaned across the seat to place a quick peck on his stubbly cheek. "Ooh you're gonna haveta shave soon, Mr. Stubble." I teased him.

"Night, Nat."

"Night, J."


	29. Tomorrow

**A/N: This is what I do when I don't feel like doing homework :)**

* * *

Tomorrow came by pretty quickly. I spent over an hour on the phone with Justin this morning giving him the lay-down for my mother's wedding, but not just the typical details of when we're leaving, what he needs, and whatnot, but of my family history, my relatives, and what to expect from my dysfunctional relatives.

I was in the midst of getting ready when Ross walked in on me. And by getting ready, I meant that I was standing in front of the mirror inspecting my baby bump and how the small lump looks in my navy blue sundress.

"You might want to duck and cover," he informed me as me barged in, "John's here." Ross then followed it up by a quick look over at me, taking in what I was wearing. My dress went a little bit past my knees, and I styled my hair half-up-half-down with the up portion as a curly bun, little make-up, and black Anne Klein sandals. "Woah, where are you going?" the look on Ross's face was one of confusion and surprise.

"Jess and everyone are throwing me a 'congrats' party," I told him as I fixed some of my stray pieces of hair in the mirror.

"You told them?"

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Oh," he relished as he shut the door behind him and moved to my bed, "they're back."

"Yeah."

"You gonna move back home?"he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Knowing Ross and his family, I knew none of them wanted me to move back into my Aunts house, or worse, move in with my mother and soon to be step-daddy.

"I don't know," I shrugged in all honesty as I put my last bobby pin in place, "Jess and I had a fight yesterday, and I still haven't told my aunt yet. So maybe when everything falls back into place."

"Okay, well, have fun tonight." He rose from my purple sheeted bed and walked over towards where I was standing, "Where ya going anyways?"

"Thanks," I replied, "And I'm going to Justin Godsey's, he should be here any minute."

I saw a weak smile forcefully grace Ross's features. "Don't worry, I'll cover for you."

I smiled up at my best friend in the entire world. I don't know where I would be without him and his mother of course. At times I really do wish that this child was his, instead of his brothers, because then maybe life would be much more simple; and I know that Ross would make an excellent father, he's got his mother's caring nature in him.

I closed the little distance between us and wrapped my arms around his firm torso. "First I need you to sneak me out of the house, so you-know-who doesn't see," I mumbled into his broad chest.

"No worries," he replied as he hugged me back, "I got your back, girlfrand!"

"Thanks, Ro."

"No prob, Nat," and with that, I felt Ross O'Callaghan lightly press his lips to the top of my head as he held me close.

* * *

"You aren't the God of sex." I informed my chauffer for the evening as I entered the passenger seat of the grey Suzuki after Ross and I skillfully snuck out of the house and I ran towards the car like a love struck teenager running off to meet her boyfriend late at night and hoping her parents won't hear or see. But in reality, I was a scared mother-to-be sneaking out of the house so I wouldn't have to face my ex-boyfriend before heading out to a party.

"Alas, unfortunately, I am not," Jobe answered, "I did trade with him though. He had to greet guests because Ryan had to work late."

"So you're my chauffer?"

He lightly chuckled, "For the time being."

As he put the car in drive and I buckled up, I asked what has been in the back of my mind since last evening, "How was Jess?"

Josh shook his head side-to-side, "She calmed down. I think it's all good between the two of you now," he told me honestly in a serious manner. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was extremely hormonal too," and his joking ways were back, "if you know what I mean," he followed up with a signature wink.

"Oh god, don't joke about things like that. The mental images!" I threw my head back against the headrest and shut my eyes tightly, trying to rid myself of any images trying to be formed in my head.

"Imagine how I felt having to live in a van with those two for months on end!"

I turned to look at the poor soul, "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Josh countered.

* * *

"Looks like the party's been happen' for a while," Jobe commented as the two of us entered the already packed apartment.

"Blame Logan," one of Justin's band mates, Tyler, informed us, "He came over early with a shit load of booze that he needed to be 'tested' before he drank it."

I was scanning the crows with my eyes, and they locked onto the tall, super-skinny, and long blonde haired guitarist, "Logan Thayer, you bitch!"

He turned around, obviously nearly wasted and whining, "Whaaaat!"

"You ruined my party!"

He was now standing in front of me, "Psh I made the party better."

"Noooo."

"I'm sorry!" he threw his arms around me in an attempt at a comforting hug. "Would me getting naked make things better!" he asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know. Strip!" I commanded jokingly. Logan unwrapped himself from me and started to unbutton his skinny jeans, since his button-up shirt was already wide open. "I wasn't serious!" I covered my face as I was laughing and turning pink with embarrassment.

"Oh…" Was his response as he pulled the fly back up and re-did the button.

"He's almost hammered; you know his clothes are coming off sometime," A familiar voice reminded me from behind.

I turned around to face the beautiful blue eyes, perfect hair, and polished looks of the one and only Ryan K. Steele. "Hey, Ry."

"Congratulations, Natalie," He congratulated me with a hug and a quick kiss to the cheek. "I'm sorry about the prick though."

"It's okay, I'm starting to come to terms with all this and I'm fine," I smiled, "I'm moving on." As I said that I couldn't help thinking about the other host, whom I haven't seen yet even with my quick scans of the apartment.

Ryan smiled a perfect smile, "That's good to hear."

"Speaking of moving on, where's Jess?" I asked.

"I think her and Stephen went somewhere, I'd give them a few more minutes," like Jobe did earlier, he winked at the insinuation, "Stephen doesn't last that long."

I laughed. "Well in that case, where's Justin?"

"Uhh," he scratched his head thinking of possible places where he's roommate could be hiding, "the balcony maybe? Or the kitchen" he offered as possible and unsure answers.

"Okay, I'll catch you later," I told him as I departed to those places in order to find Godsey, my date for the evening.

"Go get'em lover girl!" Ryan called loudly behind me. As I walked away all I could do was shake my head at him and try to contain the smile that forced to spread across my face.

I first checked the kitchen, and just like Ryan suggested, Justin was in there playing a round of the usual beer pong.

"Hey," I greeted him after he landed the ball into one of the red Solo cups.

"Natalie, hey," he turned his back on the game to notice my entrance.

One of the guys on the other team, which I didn't know, said, "Jay, we gonna finish this round or what?"

Justin looked at me with conflicted and wanting eyes, "Gimme a minute?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'll just go find Jess or John or someone."

I spent the next twenty minutes floating around and lightly talking with people that I knew, and being introduced to some new faces. They all congratulated me and asked the typical questions of "how are you", "when are you due", and if I wanted a boy or a girl. When I had enough of trying to awkwardly socialize with nearly wasted people, I decided to sit on the balcony porch and gaze up at the stars.

"I'm sorry." I turned to where he was closing the sliding door and looked at him questioningly. "I promised I'd stay sober with you. Sorry." He apologized, coming to take a seat on the bench with me.

"No, it's fine," I told him, "I said to not let me and my being with child spoil anyone's fun."

"But this is like your little 'welcome home/congrats' bash," he countered, "We shouldn't be doing this." It was true. This was my little party that [i]they[/i] were throwing [i]me[/i], traditionally, they should be catering to my every wish. But, no. That would be stupid. You cannot throw a party and invite or having anyone from Arizona there and [i]not[/i] have alcohol. That just doesn't happen. And I got to admit, alcohol tastes better in Arizona.

I shrugged, still looking out into the distance, "It doesn't matter to me."

"It's a good thing," he started to say randomly as he draped his arm across the back of the bench; "With him out of the picture I can take care of you and the baby."

At first I didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. [i]Him? Baby? Out of the picture?[i] But then I put two-and-two together. "Justin, you don't have to do that. Jenny's probably going to set up some child support thing for us. It's not a big deal, really." I tried to reassure him. The last thing I'd want was for him, a guy with a bright future ahead of him, to get caught out with stupid, ole' me and some kid that isn't even his at such a young age.

"But I want to." He said it so softly that I could have sworn I wasn't meant to hear that. But just to make sure I turned my head to look at him with a confused expression. His copper orbs met my own dull ones, and he whispered just loud enough so I could hear, "I want to be there for you and junior."

And at that moment, Justin Godsey pressed his tender lips against my own.


	30. Fall

**A/N: This is what I do when I don't feel like doing homework :)**

* * *

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he drove me home hours later.

"Just- just that - even if John and I were still together right now, how would it work?" I started to ramble quickly once I found the right words. "I mean, he'd always be away and on tour for long periods of time, so that means I'd still basically be raising this kid on my own," I over dramatized, "That scares the shit outta me," I finally confessed one of my bottled up fears that I always had when I thought of a future with John.

"Everything happens for a reason, Nat." Justin reassured me, his right hand rubbing my thigh comfortingly. "Don't worry, though, I'll be here," he told me, "For always forever." And with the faint sound of [i]Check Yes Juliet[/i] by We The Kings playing as background noise on the car's stereo, I vowed to myself that our song – Justin and my song would have to be Every Avenue's [i]For Always Forever[/i], even if we aren't together nor if he meant his words to come out that way. That is our song. And he will just have to deal with it.

Even though I was ecstatic he promised me forever, I couldn't help but wonder, "Why? Why though? Why me?" I questioned rapidly, trying to fathom my own appeal to anyone. I'm pregnant and I'm broken. There is no appeal to someone of those standards.

"Because there's something extremely amazing and attractive about you. I just haven't figured it out yet," he said that with so much force and he had so much confidence in me that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "All I know is that I need you in my life." And with that a huge smile spread all over my face, and I had to control myself from crawling over the consol and kissing him forcefully. So instead I leaned my head against the headrest, looked out the window, and kept biting my lip in that weird habit I have as I just held Justin's hand tightly for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

Most of the lights were off as I entered the house, so in order to try and not wake anyone up I quietly tip-toed up to my room.

Strangely my door was closed and there was a faint, dim diffraction of light coming through the crack between the door and the floor. My initial reaction was to run down in the kitchen and get one of those huge cooking knives Jenny uses, or to go and climb in with Ross, but instead I put my hand on the metal knob and gently and gingerly opened the door just in case not to disturb the person who was creeping through my stuff, in case they are a serial killer and all.

The back of my intruder was towards me, and I couldn't see their features clearly because they had the far lamp on which made it hard to see from the doorway. I cleared my throat and the intruder turned around to face me and I noticed that he held one of my picture frames in his hands.

"John?" I asked in disbelief.

"Natalie?" he questioned back.

I took a step forward into the room and flicked the main light switch so the room eliminated with harsh brightness. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I thought he'd be back at his place by now, or at a party, anywhere but here, actually.

"I should ask you the same thing," he countered as he came closer to me.

"I live here," I spat back.

"What?" he was completely taken aback by those three simple words, or my self-assertion, I wasn't so sure. "Since when do you live in my house?"

I've only been talking to him for approximately three minutes, give or take, but I've already had enough of his shit. "Firstly, this isn't your house," I told him off and then answered his question, "Secondly, since I came back here."

"When was that?"

"None of your business." And then I finally looked him into the eyes and his green orbs were still as hypnotizing and pleading than they last were, so again I caved and answered his little question, "A couple of days ago."

"Oh." He hunched his back a little bit, the way he does when he's embarrassed or hurt, and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his skinny jeans, looking down at the carpet.

I felt awkward just standing there, so I pointed over my shoulder towards the door, "I'm just gonna…" and then I tried to scurry out of there.

"Look, Natalie, I'm sorry," John softly called behind me, "I'm sorry for everything." It was his soft and low voice that got me to stop moving, and reminded me of the earlier of my life knowing the John O'Callaghan V. "None of this was supposed to happen," he continued when he noticed I stopped me "and if I could take it all back, I would."

I rolled my eyes to myself, got bothering to turn and face that low-life. "That's really reassuring, John, thanks a lot." And I started walking back out into the hallway.

"No, that's not what I meant!" he called louder this time, but soft enough not to wake up any sleepers. "Look – I didn't mean it like that," he tried again to get me to stop but I just wouldn't, though I do admit I was walking rather slowly just so I could hear his groveling. "I meant that – I mean that I'd take back the whole cheating thing. I never wanted to hurt you. I – I loved you, and I still do."

I was disgusted with and by him. I couldn't believe he'd actually pull the "love" card. I turned around quickly and spat in his face, "Well I can't love you."

"Please, Nat, can't we just start over?"

"No. We can't," I told him harshly, "You've fucked us up so much that I just don't want to think of an 'us' at all anymore."

"Can we at least be friends?" he asked needingly."Nat, Natalie, wait!" he begged. "Stop!"

"No, John. We can't be friends," I told him. I needed to get out of his presence. My hormones were starting to act up and all I wanted to do was cry my heart out and run into those toned arms and broad chest of my rock. I started yelling at him, but in my own calming manner just so I could get this over with faster, "Because if we become friends than there's a definite chance that I'd fall for you all over again. And I can't do that to myself. I've just started moving on, getting my life back on track and coming to terms with this thing," I poured most of my heart out, "And you can't just waltz back here and fuck everything up. It just doesn't work that way," I concluded and shut the door behind me so that I trapped him in my room.

I walked to the next room over, and knocked on the door rapidly.

"Ross, you up?" I called as I opened the door not waiting for a response to enter.

"Now I am," he said groggily as he sat up. "What's up?"

"Your brother is in my room."

"Why is Shane–"

I cut him off, "It's not Shane."

He threw his covers off angrily and got out of bed. "Excuse me," he said as he passed by me to get to my room. "Just chill in here," he pointed to his bed.

"Don't mind if I do," I smirked at him with a wink, and all he did was shake his head at me with a knowing smile.

Being the person that I am I just couldn't wait in Ross's room while they were next door obviously going to talk about me. I waited a few more seconds until I heard low mummers starting to fill the hallway. I got up and creeped down the hall so that I was standing up against the wall and my ear close to the small crack left in the doorway to my room.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Ross ask.

"I live here."

"No, you live in your apartment. We live here."

"We?" John countered and I could tell he was trying to use his older brother powers over Ross.

But Ross didn't fall for it, if anything it made his assert himself more, "Yes. Mom, dad, Shane, Natalie, and I live here. Not you."

"What, you're picking up my sloppy seconds now?"

"Don't you dare talk about Natalie like that! You're the one that trashed a good thing; a good girl!"

"You don't even know her!" John raised his voice back.

"No, John, you don't know her at all. You strung her along for all these years, broke her heart, and then knocked her up. You obviously don't know or care about that wonderful and beautiful girl down the hall."

"I love her with all of my heart and I'd do anything to get her back and support our child. But she won't let me." There was a slight pause before anyone else spoke. "I love her, Ross," John's voice was relatively lower than before.

"No you don't, you're a fucking player," Ross told him sternly, "Everyone knows it, even Mom calls you one!"

"That's bull."

"You wanna go and ask her?"

"Her and dad are sleeping."

"Just like Natalie should be, but you're being a fucking pest in her room."

"Ross, go fuck yourself."

"John, go find some other brainless sluts to fuck." [i]Ooo nice burn, Ross[/i] I thought. "You don't deserve anyone as great or golden as Natalie, she's going to be great with no thanks to you."

"You sayin' you're gonna be there for her?"

"Yes." Ross sounded so certain. "I'm her best friend; have been since the day she met your sorry ass," he justified himself, "I don't know what she sees in you, John, you're just a pretty boy looking for sex."

"You look just like me."

"Yes, but the difference between us is that I won't take advantage of the right girl."

"What, are you saying that you love her?" John sounded confused and in utter disbelief, but the tone of his voice made it sound like it's a rhetorical question.

"Yes!" Ross practically yelled. "I've loved her since the day in the backyard when you ditched her to fuck around with that whore Melissa."

I heard a loud bang and then everything went black.


End file.
